


Fall: 3 Days In LA

by orphan_account



Series: Fall [1]
Category: LaVie - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Band Fic, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Dancing and Singing, Drinking, Eating Disorders, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smoking, Tattoos, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Book 1 of the Fall Series: Five girls meet seven boys. What could possibly go wrong? Lex could think of several things...LaVie are new to fame, but their talent speaks for itself. Crashing into BTS one night forges relationships that will last for lifetimes. As they come together - talent and fame growing - they become intertwined irreversibly.





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearly time for them to be side-stage for their performance – but the five girls that made up the group LaVie were still transfixed by the current performers on the AMA stage.

“Bro… what are _they?”_ Birdie was blinking stupidly, brown eyes following the movements of the colourful clothes that the seven boys on stage were wearing.

The tallest of the group shrugged, short blonde hair moving with her. Lex narrowed her eyes at them. “They’re not actually singing though.”

The shortest of them, still by far the smallest even in her heels craned her neck to see, a smile playing on her full lips. “So? They’re _dancing_ …” Gigi bit her lip. _It looked good._

“They’re rapping live. I think.” Sophia’s accent pulled at her words, her focus only half on the conversation.

“Hmmm.” Was all Val contributed to the conversation.

“We should go.” Lex said. None of them moved.

“Ladies! You’re on in five! Side stage now!”

The sharp voice of their manager finally made them move reluctantly away from the small screen.

The second the sound of the upbeat and unfamiliar song left them – the nerves returned. Now they not only had to impress an audience of people that may not know them – they also had to follow _that._ Gigi shuddered. All they did was sing. Sometimes they would move around a bit. A little jumping – but that was the extent of their abilities.

But singing was what they were good at, so singing was what they would do tonight. They needed more exposure to a wider audience. Lex nodded to herself, as she clutched her microphone, and looked the others over one last time.

Gigi – Genevieve Harper was closest to her, eyes closed as she whispered something to herself. The tiny woman barely pushed 5”, but her curves were all woman. Their stylist had decided to show off the olive skinned woman’s body tonight – and instead of Gigi’s usual choice of jeans and a long sleeved shirt – she was wearing a dark red, off the shoulder, velvet dress, paired with a thin gold belt – matching earrings and skyscraper heels. Lex thought she looked somewhat like a Kardashian impersonator, but kept the thought to herself. Her dark green eyes and natural black curls, and her sweet full featured face set her apart from the plastic family – as well as her sweet nature.

Behind her, leaning against a wall as if she was at another photoshoot was Valerie Silva – who went by Silva onstage. The beautiful redheaded woman was wearing all white and red – with a long sleeved red body suit on under a semi-transparent white slip dress, and white and black Adidas sneakers. She looked – as always – perfect, with her perfectly smoked red and black eyeshadow, and red lipstick – but she had covered her freckles again. There was a reason that Valerie was front and centre in most – if not all – of their shoots. She was visually and physically stunning.

Sophia Martinez was laughing, usually feline-like face transformed as her smile made her face scrunch adorably. The Spanish-born American was often portrayed in a certain light – the ‘bad girl’, the ‘sexy one’. _The slutty one_. She knew that Soph hated it. The woman was wearing red, white and black as well - and Lex was definitely sensing a theme – the shorts the woman was wearing were black, and embodied with red flowers – and the white crop top she was wearing had the same floral print, and the black thigh highs she was wearing had the flowers too. Her dark hair was up in a severe high ponytail, emphasising her almost black eyes, and high cheekbones.

What – or who – she was laughing at was upside down next to her. Birdette King fell out of her attempt at a handstand, and grinned at the woman next to her. Birdette’s honey coloured eyes were shining with mirth as she waggled her eyebrows. The woman’s dirty blonde hair was up out of her face in two space buns – and the red and white gingham dress she was wearing was scrunched up around her tanned thighs – and she hastily rucked it down. She looked like a high-end farmer’s daughter-meets-Dorothy from the wizard of oz. Yet somehow, the bouncy young woman pulled it off. Of course she did. She wore ‘quirky’ as if it was a fucking accessory. Lex rolled her eyes fondly at Birdie as the woman met her gaze.

She knew what she saw. Alexis Grey was a damn perfectionist and she had studied her reflection intently before she had come out here. She knew there was no room for mistake in this industry. She knew she looked severe compared to Birdie, in her leather pants and tight black turtleneck, with her platinum blonde bob straightened without a hair out of place. Even without heels, she was still the tallest in her group, and she smiled at Birdie, red painted lips matching the rest of her group. She turned her head towards their manager, who had just arrived with microphones, large silver hoops bouncing off the side of her face. She fought back the urge to take them off. They were already annoying her.

* * *

 

“Time to go ladies.” Thomas Brown had been with them since the beginning of their formation, and she could practically see the excitement for them in his voice, as he tremulously handed them their microphones. Before tonight, they had only been touring in small venues, paying for recordings out of their own pocket – barely managing to afford hiring the venues from the ticket sales they made. However, their fan-base was incredibly dedicated, and they’d slowly but surely been growing. Without even knowing – one of their songs; Fall – made its way into the top ten, and somehow they’d scored the performance slot.

_It was their one chance._

The five girls huddled for a moment side-stage, the lights down. Nothing was said. The understanding was absolute. Tonight they would give their all. They separated, falling into line behind Sophia, who started the song.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen – after this incredible group performance from the talented boys of BTS – I think it’s only fair we present to you, another outstanding group on the rise… Now introducing for their first ever television performance of their hit song, Fall; the lovely ladies of LaVie!”_

There was barely even time for a steadying breath. The opening chords started, and Sophia started forwards, into the blinding spotlights.


	2. Chapter 2

Backstage, the atmosphere was electric.

The maknae line and Hoseok couldn’t keep still – and though Seokjin and Yoongi were pretending to be above their horseplay and senseless babbling, Namjoon knew that they were just as filled with adrenaline and energy as he was – just better at concealing it.

He himself was sitting next to the screen that displayed the stage. He opened his mouth to ask for some water from one of the assistants bustling around them – but was interrupted by thunderous applause from the screen and trickling in from outside. He turned his attention half-heartedly to the screen eyeing the stage without any real interest.

But when the first voice spoke – he frowned. Expecting the nasally accent American accent he associated with most of the performers here tonight, he was hit with a low smoky voice speaking slowly in… _French? No. Spanish._

“ _No te alejes. No mires lejos. Quiero caer contigo...”_ the resonance of the voice echoed on artificially, and blended into the chords of the song that was beginning. It was a series of light, echoic chords atop a serious bass and beat, blending in the current modern wavy electro-pop style. He tilted his chair towards the screen, interest officially piqued.

There was a single spotlight on stage, but as he watched, it faded – leaving him with only a fleeting impression of a young brunette woman, face mostly in shadow. Then the lights flared again, and five forms were revealed. They were all girls, and he leant over the screen further as the tall thin blonde-haired woman opened her mouth and started singing.

Her voice was lilting and almost whimsical – but for the low register, she sung at, crooning the words like a lullaby. The girl herself was pretty in a severe, almost cold way – ice-blue eyes and platinum hair shocking against her pale skin and all black outfit. Then a harmony kicked in, and the falsetto was so poignant, he had to listen even closer to work out if it was an auto-tuned backing track or…

No, it was the girl with the odd hairstyle and chequered dress on, mouth so close to the microphone it looked like she was kissing it – eyes closed in deep concentration as her falsetto soared with the sudden octave change.

The main vocalist had changed, and instead of the blonde woman taking lead, her voice faded to be replaced by a stunning redhead. She wasn’t as nice-sounding as the other two had been, but her voice was sweet, if weak. She was obviously singing the bridge, as her voice quickly was replaced by another.

“What are you watching, hyung?” Taehyung said, peering over his shoulder, just in time for both him, Jungkook and Namjoon to hear an impressive run by a tiny girl wearing all red. The others joining in a four-part harmony beneath her as she sung the chorus further displayed her voice. It was obvious the effect her voice had on the audience, who appeared to be in as much shock as they were.

The powerful voice coming from the tiny girl seemed impossible – and all too soon, the chorus was over.

“Wow. They’re good!” the youngest exclaimed loudly. Jungkook turned to the others who had been watching them, but hadn’t moved any closer. “Come here, hyungs! This group is good!”

“You already said that.” Yoongi said sourly, but stood up with the others and reluctantly leant over Namjoon, resting his full weight on him as he peered at the screen with an unimpressed look on his face.

The same smoky voice that had spoken in the beginning was singing now, and Namjoon couldn’t help but smile slightly at the accent that tinged the woman’s voice. The red head and the girl with the impressive falsetto shared a verse, taking turns to harmonize, and he recognised the intelligence of the decision. The two clearly were the weakest singers of the group – not bad, but not as strong or as unique as the other three, who seemed to be older as well. By letting them share a verse, there wasn’t as big of a risk that one would overpower the other.

Taehyung and Jimin were already bopping their heads to the catchy ballad, and as the chorus started again, Taehyung – despite not knowing English – let alone the lyrics – began to pretend to sing the rolling and powerful vocals, a hand over his heart and mouth wide. Jungkook and Hoseok giggled obligingly at his antics, and Yoongi rolled his eyes again.

The tall blonde sung again, but it felt like the song was winding down, and somehow – Namjoon felt as sad as she sounded.

The others stepped away from the microphones as the crescendo built, and the tiny girl squared her shoulders – and punched out the last resounding chorus;

_“I looked at you and saw the skies._

_I looked at you and I saw forever in your eyes._

_I wasn’t afraid to fall…_

_Never for you._

_Never with you._

_And I wasn’t afraid to fly._

_I wasn’t afraid to die._

_Never afraid to fall._

_Never afraid to fall…”_

They could hear her from here as the last note was held almost unwaveringly, vibrato transcending it further.

It cut off and there was silence for a moment, before the lights went back up and the five woman were displayed again. They took a bow to thundering applause, which was recreated by the boys around him – excepting Yoongi. _Of course._

But Namjoon knew that the blank look on his face wasn’t one of boredom or annoyance. Just thoughtfulness.

“Wow!” Jung said again, clapping his hands together.

“That’s one word for it!” Taehyung said excitedly. “How about incredible? Amazing? Awesome-?”

“Tremendous?” Jin offered affectionately. The two nodded enthusiastically.

Jimin looked at Yoongi, and grinned. “You’ve got your thinking face on, hyung.”

“Well someone has to have a brain around here.” Yoongi shot back automatically. He frowned, brow creasing slightly. “I was just thinking that it was smart song-writing. But a boring performance.”

Jin, Hoseok and Namjoon gave him near identical reproachful looks. They were all performers here, and they should all be shown respect. He shrugged at them. “What? It’s true. None of them moved. They just stood and sang. They sang well – don’t get me wrong!” he said defensively, “But they need to move more.”

Hoseok stopped himself from nodding in agreement. Instead he shrugged. “Ah well. If dancing isn’t their thing, then dancing isn’t their thing.”

Their temporary manager for their American press tour stuck his head in the door, and conversation changed, as they got ready to go sit to watch the rest of the awards.


	3. 3

Birdie was buzzing.

It had gone… fantastically!

They’d all been pitch perfect, and as always, Gigi had hit that last note and blew it out of the water. She slung an arm around Sophia’s shoulders, “WOOOOO!” she screamed enthusiastically, joining in with the still cheering crowd.

“ _Oh mi maldito dios!”_ Sophia winced at the volume right next to her ear, but grinned anyway. Gigi was laughing delightedly, arms linked with Val’s, and the usually poised and stoic redhead was unable to stop the stupidly wide smile she had on. Lex – predicably – was already frowning, deep in conversation with their manager behind them. Birdie didn’t wish for a lot – she was content, happy with her lot in life – but if there was one thing she wished for; it was for their friend to stop worrying so much, to relax and enjoy success rather than critiquing and perfecting, preparing for the next move.

They traipsed into the dressing room, and flung themselves down on the leather couches. Valerie felt suddenly exhausted as the last dregs of adrenaline left her system, but sat upright as Lex trailed in, brow creased. She stood in the centre of the room arms crossed, and the chatter between the other girls stopped as they regarded her almost warily.

She waited until the door was closed after their manager, and as the door shut, she turned back to them. She uncrossed her arms, and a rare smile broke out across her face, transforming her cool features warmly. “WE FUCKING DID IT!” she whooped, and threw her arms up. As always, Birdie was the first to respond, and leapt up, embracing Lex, and bouncing up and down with her. Val waited until last before she crossed towards the circle of emotional girls. Lex met her gaze over Gigi’s head and Sophia’s shoulder. A different sort of smile crossed her face then – one especially for Val.

They had known each other the longest, they had gone to school together – they had started the band together.

Now they were here together.

_After everything, against all odds, they were here together._

Val fell easily into Lex’s arms, tucking her face into the crook of the other woman’s neck and inhaling her familiar scent. Lex always wore Bond No. 9’s Little Italy, and consequently, smelt like citrusy gelato – but the faintest hint of cigarette smoke tempered the sweetness. The other girls stepped back after a moment, already discussing the outfits they were going to wear to the interviews and after party.

“Thank you…” Lex whispered in Val’s ear. The red head nodded, not saying anything. After a moment they separated, and got ready for their transformation to be interviewed and filmed for the rest of the ceremony.

Dresses lined the walls, five racks of them – and all with names attached. Lex headed for own, noting the lack of colour. They all appeared to be either black or white. She almost laughed at the predictability of their stylists, and closed her eyes, picking one out at random. Her fingers closed around something made of velvet. She opened her eyes and pulled out the short off-the-shoulder dress, noting the diamond encrusted choker attached. She got dressed quickly, and slipped on the black heels included.

Next to her, Val was pulling on a floor length silver satiny dress, a dangerously high thigh slit exposing the strappy heels she had already put on. She looked like an old Hollywood movie star as she swept her curled red hair all over one shoulder, and threaded dangly silver earrings through her ear. A thud from behind them made them look over at Birdie, who had fallen as she tried to step into the powder blue pants that were a part of the two-piece set she was wearing.

When she finally managed to stand up, she tugged up the tight high waisted pants, and pulled the matching off the shoulder crop down. She shot them all a grin, before turning excitedly to the large tub of jewellery at the base of her rack.

Sophia was patiently waiting as Gigi tied up the thin straps of the floor length dark green gown she was wearing in a floaty material. The back dipped low, and the ties accentuated the tiny waist of the Spanish woman. Lex thought she looked like a princess.  

Gigi was dressed in red again, but this time, the red was bright, and the dress was looser, floating around her thighs flirtatiously, and clinging to her curves beautifully.

It took a second for Lex to realise that in this dress that the tattoos on her left collarbone and arm were exposed. She frowned, right hand reaching up to brush down the floral sleeve that stretched up towards her collarbone, and curled around her breast and rib cage. The delicate tangle of black and white roses, peonies and leaves had slowly been done over the past couple of years, and though she was yet to decide if she wanted to add colour – she was hesitant to show them tonight.

“Hey.” She looked over at Gigi, “Just do it. They’re hot.”

She pursed her lips, thinking. Slowly the girls built up a chant of “ _do it, do it, do it!”_

“AGH! Fine! Just shut up, you lot!” but she couldn’t hide the fond smile that spread across her lips. The stylists and the hair-and-makeup team came in then, and she lost herself in clouds of hairspray and powder, as they touched them up, and added and fixed their hair. However, another glance in the mirror made her reach for a fur rap and she draped across her shoulder, effectively hiding the tattoos.

Before long, they were making their way to their seats backstage – and Lex was so distracted by Birdie’s loud chatter that she almost didn’t feel the hand on her shoulder. She whirled, and blinked down at the blonde woman who had stopped her. Tall men in security uniforms surrounded her, but she was smiling at her – and Lex placed her in the next second.

“Lady Gaga?” she blurted, catching the attention of the other girls.

The Queen herself laughed at her blank expression. “I just wanted to come and say hi! You girls were amazing – really raw and powerful talents, all of you!”

Lex couldn’t believe her ears. “Thank you so much!” she said, and when the woman pulled her in for a hug, she went gladly, even if she had to bend a little. “It really means so much-”

“Especially coming from an actual _queen!”_ Sophia said excitedly, reaching forwards and pulling Gaga into a hug as well. “You’re such an inspiration.” The smaller brunette’s dark eyes filled with sudden tears. “When my brother came out – he said that your music, your voice in the LQBT community really helped him so much, and I’m so thankful for that!”

Gaga clapped a hand over her heart, a genuine smile on her face. “Come on girls, let’s get a picture!” The accepted quickly, and Gaga got one of her security guards to take a picture on her phone, before they used Lex’s phone as well.

They huddled in a circle with the singer, and she followed them all there, before exchanging hugs with all of them again, before they were both swept off in different directions.

Sophia and Birdie were beside themselves, excited chatter and giggles ringing out in the quiet backstage hall. Lex herself felt something warm in her chest, and accepted Gigi’s arm, linking the small girl between herself and Val, who was also looking slightly dazed.

“I can’t believe she actually _hugged_ me!” Gigi said brightly.

“She said we were _powerful talents_!” Birdie responded, turning around to talk to them. Lex called out a warning – already seeing the accident before it happened, but it was too late, as the excitable girl walked backwards straight into someone coming out of the dressing room. Birdie resounded hard off the man, both of them stumbling, Birdie actually falling as the heels she was wearing slipped. The man managed to catch himself on the door.

Lex rushed forwards, Sophia already by Birdie’s side as the woman winced.

 


	4. 4

“Oh – are you okay?” Lex looked up at the slightly accented voice, looking up to see that a second taller man had joined the first, his eyebrows wide and full lips parted slightly. The first man was looking darkly down at the girl – and with a flash, Lex placed the slanted eyes and the pale mussed hair, and the dimples and silver hair of the taller man.

It was some of those dancing boys they’d been mesmerised by.

She finally remembered herself, and stood. “She’ll be fine.” She offered a nod to the man Birdie had hit. “Sorry about that.”

“Is okay.” He said lowly voice heavily accented, and turned to slip back inside. Lex fought the urge to scowl at his retreating form. _Rude ass_ …

“Shit, bro – I think I broke my asshole.” Birdie said as she stood up, Sophia and Gigi brushing her down. The tall man chuckled at her words, and she turned and noticed him. “Shit, is your friend okay? If I broke my ass he may have broken something too-”

“Suga is fine.” The man said, stopping her babble. “I’m RM.” He held out a hand to Lex, who took it, smiling slightly. “I think I watched you before – you were very good.” He complimented, and Lex’s heart fluttered at the sincerity of his voice.

“Thank you, RM. You were awesome too. We were watching your performance before we went on actually.” She released his hand and stepped back slightly. She was unused to looking slightly above her eye level. She spent so much time around the girls, and even her manager was a little shorter than she was. She straightened her posture. “I’m Lex; the clumsy one is Birdie,” Birdie offered him a smile and a wave. “Soph,” she indicated the girl, who held out her hand for RM to shake, “That’s Gigi,” The tiny woman sent him a close-lipped smile, half-hiding behind Lex and Val. “And that’s Silva.” She nodded at Val, giving him her stage name. Val held up a hand in greeting, before looking at Lex.

“Lexi, we need to get going.”

Lex nodded to her, and gave RM another smile. “Sorry again. We got to go. Please tell your bandmates that we think they were amazing.” She looked back at him as Val and her herded the girls around the corner, and found him still looking at her. He shot her another awkward smile, and ducked back into his change room.

 

* * *

 

The girls filed into their seats as the ad break began, noting that the rest of their row was absent, the other seven seat unfilled. Birdie, of course, fought to sit in the middle so she could see the best.

Lex tutted to herself as Sophia pulled out a tiny hip flask from Gigi’s cleavage, and shared a sip with Val before shoving it back in-between the woman’s breasts again. Gigi remained unbothered, tapping away on her phone – presumably to her boyfriend. Gigi’s hiding spot was lovingly referred to as the Titty Purse – and it was not unusual for her to store things in there. Phones, credit cards, lip balms – one time, a beanie for Birdie – the list went on.

“Are you guys drinking without me?” Birdie leant across Sophia, and pouted dramatically.

“Shhh!” Lex hushed her as the minute warning for the ads went on. “All of you – please behave, we’re on television.”

“Yes, _mom._ ” Birdie rolled her eyes, and flung herself back in her chair. Gigi at least had the good grace to blush and stow her phone away in her cleavage. Val shot her an apologetic look, and Sophia just laughed.

A sharp elbow in her ribs from Val made her glare at the girl. “What?!”

“Aren’t those the boys? RM or whatever?” Val murmured, nodding her head towards the boys that were making their way down the aisle towards their row. Lex quickly counted seven of them, and had no need to do any maths as they started filing into the seats.

Her eyes narrowed at the ‘Suga’ one, who had ended up second from the other end. _Lucky._ She thought. _Away from her_.

The lights faded as the music and cameras switched into action. She put on her best celebrity face, and turned towards the stage.

 

* * *

 

Birdie’s attention was moved from deliberate exaggerated pouting to the boys that were entering their isle. She looked them over unabashedly. They were all done up with makeup and hair styling to rival her own, but they were attractive. The one who would end up sitting next to her was jabbering on to his friend, a wide boxy grin across his face as he gestured towards the stage. The boy he was talking to was shorter than he was, with rounder cheeks, and smaller eyes.

Birdie vaguely recognised some words and syllables from her days spent learning Japanese in high school – but other than that, she had no idea what they were saying. The taller boy sat next to her, shaking his grey toned caramel hair out of his eyes.

They were a Korean group, weren’t they?

She pulled out her phone and typed in google translate.

“ _Anyoung haseyo_!”

Taehyung stopped mid-word as an unfamiliar voice said a familiar phrase. He turned to the girl next to him, who was grinning at him. He had a second to take in the pretty western features, and bright honey-coloured eyes before she was talking at him. “I’m sorry if I butchered that! You guys are Korean, aren’t you? I just wanted to say hello, and welcome! Also you guys were insanely amazing performing tonight – I’m Birdie, what’s your name?”

Taehyung paused, trying to sift through the fast-paced English speech. He recognised ‘what’s your name,’ and held out his hand, smiling confusedly. “My, name, is – V.”

“V?” she repeated, and he nodded, and pumped her hand up and down. “V, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jimin had been watching them interestedly, and also held his hand out, curiosity and amusement playing on his face. “Hello, Bird – my name is Jimin. Anyoung haseyo.”

She took his hand, reaching across Taehyung to grip the other boy’s hand. “Nice to meet you!” she didn’t correct him on her name, just smiled. Thinking quickly, she typed something into her phone again, fingers moving quickly. She looked up again, and looked back up at them. “ _How are you enjoying your time?”_ she said in halting Korean.

Taehyung smiled delightedly at her effort, answering her courteously in accented English. “We have an AMAZING time in, America!” Jimin nodded enthusiastically.

They spoke quietly for the rest of the ceremony, in a stumbling conversation made up of disjointed language and soft laughter.


	5. 5

Taehyung noticed that the girl next to Bird had been watching their conversation, an eyebrow raised. He thought personally that her darker features were more visually stunning against the green of her dress. He lifted a hand and waved to her. “Hello!”

She looked taken aback, smiling in surprise. The smile made her angular features soften, cheeks scrunching up adorably. “Hey there.” Her voice wasn’t as smooth as he thought it would be an accent different to him and Birdie’s, colouring her low voice.

“I am V!” Bird leant back as he extended a hand to the woman. She took it, and her hand was warm in his, grip firm.

“ _Hola_ , my name is Sophia.”

He mouthed her name to himself as he sat back. _Soooh – feee – ahhh…_ It was musical.

Sophia watched ‘V’, a bemused smile on her face as her repeated her name silently, eyes bright. He was… _mono. Cute._

 

* * *

 

Lex was not amused when Birdie talked through the whole broadcast, and she was even less amused when she showed up in front of her afterwards, two Korean boys in tow, flanking her like giant puppies.

“Lexi – this is V, and this is Jimin!” She pointed to them as she said their names. “V, Jimin, this is Lex! She’s like our mom.”

“Like, Leader Mon.” V said, smiling brightly. He stuck out his hand, and she took it reluctantly. “Leader Lex.” She raised an eyebrow at his odd phrase.

“Uh, nice to meet you guys...?” she looked at Birdie questioningly. She wanted something, she just knew it.

“Well, you know how we were invited to that after party at the club?” Birdie began, eyes pleading, “I was thinking we could take the boys along – V said they hadn’t been to a party here.”

Lex looked between the three of them, noticing over their shoulders, that the dimpled man, RM, was coming towards them. She sighed. “Sure. You know that means that they’ll have to be our dates.”

Birdie looked taken aback for a second before she smiled brightly again, and typed something into her phone and showing it to V and Jimin. Jimin blushed as V laughed. He nodded and typed something to show to her. Birdie grinned and looked back at Lex. “They’re fine with it!”

Lex sighed, eyes meeting RM, who had sidled up to them. “Hey, is everything okay?” he asked, eyes giving the two men a warning look.

“Birdie has invited you guys to come with us to the after party we’re going to – but I don’t know if that works for you.” She had an odd flash of feeling like a mother making plans for her children as she asked RM indirectly.

RM looked torn. “I mean, we don’t have anything on – but I don’t want to impose…”

“Nah! Not at all!” Birdie said brightly, winking at V, who grinned even wider – though Lex had a feeling he had no idea what was going on. The four of them looked to her, and she groaned.

“Yeah. Fine. But Birdie you can tell Gigi that she’s giving up Harry’s plus-one.” At Birdie’s crestfallen look, she grinned. “Good luck telling her that her boyfriend will have to pay.” She turned to RM, “We were going to get ready here and go, if that works for you.”

“Sure.” He said.

She tilted her head. “I guess you’re my plus-one for tonight. See you later.”

The blonde woman turned and walked off, joining the other three girls.

“Well, I’d better go tell them. V, I’ll text you when it’s time to go?” At his blank look, she mimed texting.

“Ah, yes. Messaging.” She could practically see him storing the information away. “Good bye, Bird!” she grinned at all three of them one last time, before flouncing off after her friends. RM watched them bemusedly.

“Ah, Rapmon-hyung, you have a date!” RM shoved Jimin lightly, and shook his heads at the two younger boys.

 

* * *

 

“You did what?”

Gigi’s voice was dangerously quiet and low. Birdie winced at the tone on her friend, knowing it didn’t bode well. Her face fell. “This was… I haven’t seen him in ages…”

“He can still come!” Birdie hastened to say, “But he’ll just pay to enter.”

Gigi shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Gi-”

“No, it doesn’t matter.” The small woman turned away from them then, and began rifling through her clothes rack. Birdie and Val exchanged a look behind her back. Gigi was very, _very_ private about her relationship with Harry – to the point where they’d have to ask her about it. But they knew that they barely got to see each other, and when they did, Gigi would try her hardest to keep him away from them. They didn’t know why, but for some reason, she just didn’t want them interacting.

“So, what are their names?” Val asked Birdie loudly, trying to break the awkward silence.

Birdie looked relived at the bone thrown her way. “Well, there’s V, one of the taller ones – he’s got this great square smile – he’s funny! And there’s Jimin, he’s the cute squishy one with the jawline!” at this she made dramatic kissing sounds as she kissed her fingers. “And RM, which we know – he’s nice as! Dimples, don’t forget. The boy with red hair is called J-Hope, and he’s smiley and happy – and a _dancer_ – there’s um, Jungkik? No, Jungkook – he’s the baby. They called him maknae? There’s Jin – who is second tallest I think – very pretty – well, they’re all pretty, but you know… and then there’s Suga, the one I bumped into – and apparently he’s quiet, and he also has blonde hair, but he looks like a puppy.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, I was talking to the one called Bird, and she’s very nice – honey eyes, and big smile. Their leader is Lex, and she’s the one with blue eyes and blonde hair-”

“The scary one…” Jimin shivered dramatically.

“Ai, shut up!” Taehyung said, shoving the blonde boy as he tried to continue with his description. “Bird is the one that bumped into you, hyung.” Suga scoffed, and Tae continued. “And there’s Silva – but I heard Bird call her Val – the red-head. The visual, I think – very beautiful. The little one is Gigi!”

“Gigi!” Jimin, Jungkook and Jin imitated the name, liking the succinct syllables.

“Yes! And they’re taking us to the party – so dress nice and act nice-”

“You forgot Sophia.” Jimin reminded him, and he felt a pang in his chest at her name. _How could he have forgotten?_

“Sophia… she has an accent…” he said awkwardly, remembering her smile and how it made him blush.


	6. 6

There was something about wearing pink that made Lex feel stupid.

However, she had not complained when she’d been handed a two-piece of fluffy baby pink. The skirt was knee length, but the bra-lette didn’t cover much. _At least she’d be comfortable._ The fluffy material was as fluffy on the inside as the outside.

_Her tattoos were exposed, though._

And she couldn’t exactly wear a long coat to dance. She rubbed her arm again, and steeled herself. She walked back out of the bathroom to join the others – all in various stage of dress. Gigi was the only other one ready, wearing unflattering jeans and an oversized t-shirt. Lex narrowed her eyes at the girl and opened her mouth to speak – but caught sight of Birdie shaking her head and drawing her hand over her throat vehemently.

She looked her other band mates over instead, nodding in approval at the outfits they were wearing. Val looked similar to herself, but in white silk, and a fur throw – Birdie was halfway through into a glittering gold shift dress, which hit her upper thighs. Sophia was fixing her hair in the mirror, her mesh body suit on, but no pants. Lex stared enviously at her perfectly shaped ass and tiny waist for a second before she clicked her tongue. “Come on! We need to leave-” she checked her phone and blanched, “five minutes ago! Limo’s waiting, let’s go!”

At the word limo – the girl’s heads all perked up, and there was a sudden mad rush of motion as they hurried around the room, finishing up.

“AH!” Birdie exclaimed suddenly, and held up her phone, “I need to call V!” she dialled the number whilst pulling on her shoes, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she hopped around. For an ex-gymnast, she was particularly clumsy. “Hiya!” she said brightly into the phone, face breaking into a smile, “We’re ready, if you guys are?... Oh hey, RM – yeah, we’re good. We’ll see you in the limo.”

She hung up after exchanging an enthusiastic Korean farewell with whoever was on the other end of the call. She ignored Lex’s gaze on her, and bounced around the room a few seconds more, gathering what she needed.

Before long, all five girls were ready, chattering excitedly – except for Gigi, who had a black baseball cap shoved down almost hiding her whole face as she stared at her phone. Lex watched her worriedly. She was too quiet.

* * *

 

The limo driver said nothing as they approached the car, but his slightly irritated expression said it all. Lex shot him a charming smile, and his face softened slightly, and he nodded towards the doors, “the boys are in the back.”

Lex’s smile grew slightly grimace like; “Thank you.” She nodded, and shoved Birdie in first.

_It was going to be a long night._

* * *

The limo ride was near silent, apart from V and Birdie’s excited chatter – with RM occasionally chiming in to translate something difficult.

Sophia sat next to Val and Gigi, trying to ignore the dark cloud over the tiny woman’s head as she typed away furiously on her phone, cap shoved low.

Beside her, Val was equally silent – but at least she wasn’t excreting negativity like G, or annoyance like Lex was from her seat behind the driver.

In fact, Val seemed to be amused, and every so often, Sophia would spot a small smirk on the red head’s perfect lips. She looked around the redhead to see that her seat partner was none other than the youngest Birdie had told them about, and that his face was inexplicably bright red, and he seemed intent on sliding slowly away from Val after turns brought them closer together.

Sophia mentally scolded Val for teasing the poor boy – who looked close to crying as the limo turned another corner, and they were pressed together again.

Then – a familiar guitar chord played, and her head turned sharply to the front. “TURN IT UP!” she yelled, startling everyone in the car.

_Comin' over in my direction_

_So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah_

_Turn every situation into heaven, yeah_

_Oh-oh, you are_

_My sunrise on the darkest day_

_Got me feelin' some kind of way…_

Sophia’s shoulder started moving to the beat of her favourite song of the year, and obligingly, the driver turned it up. “ _Despacito_ …” she sung, low voice fitting right into the rhythm.

“ _Despacito_

_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

_Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

_Despacito_

_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

_Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_

_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito…”_

Taehyung and Jungkook exchanged looks at the familiar song, and looked at the woman who was singing it – her bandmates cheering her on as she joyfully sung in Spanish.

Tentatively, Jungkook opened his mouth, and joined in – harmonizing on the chorus. Taehyung followed Sophia’s startled gaze, which quickly turned into a huge smile as she began to sway towards him. Not one to be outdone by his maknae, Taehyung started signing as well and Sophia laughed delightedly.

Before long, Birdie had joined in – as well as Hoseok, on the parts he knew; which was limited to _despacito…_

Even their leader was half-smiling, pursed lips relaxed as she watched them. Taehyung watched as she made eye contact with Namjoon, who smiled at her. She nodded slightly at him – and as Birdie grabbed she opened her mouth, and began to sing too.

Even Yoongi was persuaded to move his shoulders as song progressed, Jin moving his body manually – making the normally stoic man crack a tiny smile at his hyung’s antics.

Before long, the song was winding down – and Taehyung was caught in Sophia’s eyes as she swayed towards him, his body automatically leaning towards her as they belted out the last of the pop hit.

When it ended, Sophia whooped – collapsing against her chair with a thump.

“I just want to dance now!” Birdie exclaimed, shimmying in place. “Hey driver – would you play another song?”

Lex exchanged words with the driver, and before long, an aux chord was handed to her, and she made grabby hands for Birdie’s phone.

It was then that Namjoon noticed the tattoos snaking up her left arm, and curling around her collarbone and disappearing under the fluffy top she wore. He studied them as best as he could in the dim light of the limo, but all he could really tell was that it was an intricate floral pattern.

Before long, another Just Bieber song started pumping out of the speakers, and he snuck a look at Jungkook, who had already started bouncing in his seat – clearly knowing the song again. The blush on his cheeks had disappeared as he sang along happily. Namjoon watched the stunning red head next to him follow his movements with a faint amused smile on her face.

“ _In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline_

_World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign_

_Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether_

_Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selener_

_Beauty, beauty and the beast_

_Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest_

_Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased_

_Every time a beauty on the beats-”_

Birdie was rapping along flawlessly, making Jimin and Taehyung clap enthusiastically – and Yoongi look up from his phone in surprise. However, all too soon, the feature was gone, and Bieber and Jungkook went back to crooning the chorus.


	7. 7

The limo pulled up to flashing lights and Lex inwardly groaned at the realization – that at the star studded event, there were bound to be paparazzi. She turned to the other car occupants. “Hey partner up – or group up – and go out in partners or group of threes. Don’t talk to anyone, and just smile at the cameras. Get inside as quickly as you can – and for god sake – try not to flash anyone getting out of the car.”

Namjoon started talking, and with a start Lex realised he was translating. She nodded at him gratefully. Of course – Birdie was the first out, V stepping out with her, and she caught a glimpse of them waving at the photographers, preening. She rolled her eyes, and motioned for the next group. Val stood up, and looked down at the boy sitting next to her.

“Come on, Jungkook.”

Lex had never seen another human go that shade of pink. The young boy shot a look at the three oldest sitting at the back, and the beautiful man – _Jin_ – her mind supplied, sighed, and got up to accompany them. “After you.” Jin said to Val with a perfect smile, which made the redhead respond in turn.

Lex had enough of the clash of beauty in front of her, growled something intelligible, and patted Val’s ass to get her moving. Sophia stood, and the bouncy scarlet haired boy that Lex remembered was named J-Hope stood too. He flashed her a grin and she nodded, smirking at him. They stepped out at the same time, movements smooth and synchronized – as if they had rehearsed it.

“G?” Lex said tentatively.

The tiny woman jerked her head up, and fixed Lex with a sharp look. “Yeah.” She said lowly, and jerked her head at Jimin, who was closest. “Let’s just go.”

 

* * *

 

Gigi could feel guilt and dread rising in her throat bitterly. She’d been fighting the tight feeling since she’d had to cancel on meeting Harry. He hadn’t texted her back after sending her an ominous ‘ _we’ll talk later.’_

What was she supposed to do about that?

She could only hope she would see her boyfriend tonight – it had been ages since she’d last seen him, and he’d seemed so distracted whenever she called.

“G.”

Lex’s voice made her look up from her phone, which she was holding like squeezing it tightly would somehow make Harry call or text her. She was looking at her expectantly, so Gigi cast her eyes over the boys left, and just stood, gesturing towards the one closest to her.

His full pouty lips opened in surprise, and she figured – a little hurt – at her callous tone, but she didn’t care. She shoved her way out of the limo, misjudging the distance between the ground and her feet, and stumbling forwards awkwardly, trying to step down.

A warm steadying hand on the small of her back made her stiffen.

“ _Hey! Girl!”_

_“BTS! Look over here!”_

_“Are you two here as dates?”_

_“Look this way!”_

_“Pose for the picture!”_

The sudden flood of yelling and flashing lights startled her enough to lean back into the hand, and let him steer her through, head ducked – and panic rising in her throat.

_So overwhelming._

“ _Hey…”_

She looked at the boy half crouched in front of her, eyes wide in concern.

“Are you… alright?” he asked tentatively. She shook her head, and he pressed his lips together, and moved them backwards, to the end of the line the bouncer was checking, and deliberately placed his body between her and the cameras and yelling still happening. She closed her eyes, trying to still her racing heart. “Is… first time?” he asked her, voice breaking through the heavy nervousness settling over her.

“My first time…?” she asked slowly, having trouble focussing on the conversation, but managing to look up at him.

He smiled awkwardly, searching for the words. “The… camera, yelling-”

“The paparazzi?” He nodded violently. “Yes. Is it that obvious?” she grimaced at her own stupidity, already feeling the thick cloud of anxiety lift and drift away as he smiled down at her. “I guess I was overreacting a little.”

“No, no!… not for everyone. I am – shy.” He said, lowering voice as if he was telling her a secret. She smiled at him, feeling suddenly hopeful; if this man, with very limited English skills could face interviews and paps without breaking a sweat – then she could too.

Her anxiety didn’t flare often – she’d found a safe place with the girls – and on stage it was easy to lose herself in the music, but when it did, it left her feeling foolish. But not now.

Fresh yelling made her peek past him to see Lex and the other two step out of the car. The blonde – Suga – was as poised as she always was, neither of them smiling, but offering a coolly composed look to the cameras and people calling their names. Lex shook back her sleek blonde hair as Suga cocked his head, and the she could practically hear the surge in energy as the cameras clicked with even more ferocity. But then – the beaming RM tripped over seemingly nothing, and stumbled forwards – much as she had, and crashed into Suga and Lex.

She fought a laugh at the identical evil looks the two platinum blondes sent him.

“Names?” she turned back around as the bouncer spoke, and stepped forwards, Jimin moving with her.


	8. 8

Birdie was already five shots and three songs deep before she realised the skill of the two men she was dancing with. Like Sophia, she was sticking to the odd slut-drop whist bouncing semi-sexily along with the beat.

But V and J-Hope were taking it to a new level, moving sharply and gracefully. As V executed a tight spin and bounced into another synchronised move with J-Hope, she whooped, holding a hand out to him. He took it automatically, grinning at her. “TEACH ME YOUR MOVES, BOY!” she yelled over the music.

He shook his head, and pointed at J-Hope, “ASK! HE CHOREOGRAPHS!” She nodded, and grasped J-Hope’s hand before he could keep dancing, and asked him the same question.

His face lit up, and he nodded – shouting something in Korean to V, who turned to Sophia. Quickly, J-Hope began a slowed down version of the move he’d been performing and Birdie mimicked him as best as she could – and maybe J-Hope was as drunk as her, because he began clapping wildly, yelling at V – who had been doing the same thing to Sophia.

Slowly, the two sped up, until they danced in time with the music. Sophia gave a loud laugh, and she spun mid step to see V holding her hands, boxy grin across his face as the two performed a silly little dance with their feet. J-Hope waggled his eyebrows at her, and she eagerly lifted her hands and copied his frenzied movements as best she could in her drunken state.

_You don't get them girls loose loose (TJR!)_

_You don't get the world loose loose_

_You don't get money move move_

_But I do I do_

_You don't get them girls loose loose_

_You don't get the world loose loose_

_You don't get money move move_

_But I do I do_

_I said, y'all having a good time out there?_

_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_

_Don't stop the party_

_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_

_Don't stop the party_

* * *

 

Val slammed down another shot from the tray Sophia had ordered and turned to the others sitting at the booth. She could dimly make out Birdie and J-Hope’s form from where she sat, and she was itching to get out and dance as well – but Gigi had slipped out to call Harry, and Lex was nursing a cider, and looking like she had no intention of getting up.

So she turned to the man sitting next to her, Jin, and raised an eyebrow. “I’m assuming you consider yourself a gentleman?” He shrugged, a smile lifting one side of his pouty mouth. She smirked back at him. “Any reason why you haven’t asked me to dance then?”

Jin stood at that, and theatrically presented her with his hand, head bowed. “Please, accepted my humble invitation, _gajang aleumdaun agassi…_ ” she took his hand, and led him out, ignoring Lex’s eyes on her.

She pulled him into the throng, enjoying the eyes on them both. There was no denying that they made a stunning pair. _What had Birdie called him? The visual?_

Looking back at him, she knew he had noticed the attention too – and the pair shared a knowing smile before stepping closer to dance.

* * *

 

Lex shot another look out on the dance floor, and after making sure that none of the girls could see her – picked up the last three shots, and drank them in quick succession. She sat back grimacing, and caught the four boys’ eyes on her. She shrugged, throat tightening from the gag-inducing taste of the tequila.

Silently, Jimin passed her the coke he was sipping on, and she took it gratefully, drinking some to chase the burn.

“Letting loose?” RM asked her amusedly. She nodded at him, almost smiling.

“Only one night to do it – and the booze is free!”

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let’s remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body (oh)_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me (oh oh)_

_'Cause I already know what you wanna do_

She made a pleased sound at the song that had come on, and looked imploringly at the boys sitting. “Anyone want to come dance?”

RM looked at the others; Suga looked bored, Jimin was still looking at everything with his wide scared eyes, and Jungkook was watching the throng of dancing people. _Right._

“Kookie and I will.”

He shot a look at Suga that clearly meant; _watch Jimin._

Suga nodded imperceptibly, and scooted over so that RM could leave the booth. Jungkook blinked at him, and RM grinned. “ _Eoseo,_ Kook.”

The maknae scrambled up, and allowed himself to be pulled into the crowd.

* * *

 

Gigi bit her lip, reaching Harry’s voice mail again.

“Hey, babe. I don’t know why you- well, no. I know why you aren’t calling me back – and I’m so sorry! Please, please, _please_ , still come! I’ll pay for you to get in, I just… I really need to see you-”

“ _Message bank full.”_

“Fuck.” Gigi’s voice cracked as she lowered her phone, and buried her face in her arms as she hung over the balcony she’d found. _She needed a drink._

Tears threatening to spill, she made her way back inside and fought her way through the crowd back to their booth. She arrived in time to see a waitress topping up the tray of shot glasses on the table, smiling brightly at the slouched form of Suga and the stiff Jimin. She was clearly hitting on them or something, from the uncomfortable expression and blush on Jimin’s cheeks, so she sidled in.

“Hey. Thanks.” She said shortly, and caught the server’s wrist. “Just leave the bottle, we’re good.” At Gigi’s voice, the woman’s eyebrows rose, and she shot her a disparaging look, from Gigi’s messy hair to her ugly jeans and old sneakers.

“Okay, honey.” She said patronisingly, and stalked off, setting down the bottle so hard that the shots she’d filled spilt lightly.

“Ah.” Gigi scooped up one of the glasses. “What a waste.” She downed them, before grabbing the bottle, and slumping down in between the motionless Suga and the wide-eyed Jimin. Sighing, she brought the bottle to her lips, raising her eyebrows at Jimin.


	9. 9

Birdie was _fuuucckkkeeddd…_

She’d gone from innocently dancing with the smiling J-Hope, to being pressed against his front as they sinuously grinded down to the ground and up again. She was practically falling on him, but he was somehow able to support her weight, and she spun to face him, both of them smiling and laughing chaotically.

Her blurred vision caught sight of Val and Jin dancing even closer, looking perfect despite the copious amount of alcohol she’d watched them consume. In fact, she was surprised that the slim pair were not as messy as her – having less body mass than her, despite being a bit taller. The beautiful pair were currently posing for a photographer – somehow making the sweat on their faces look sexy, rather than gross.

Then her eyes fell on Lex – and she blurted out loud laughter at the sight of her friend moving crazily, hands in the air and eyes closed as she danced with RM and the youngest. Jungkook was looking at the pair warily, as their moves started to get sloppier and wilder. One of RM’s arms shot out, almost clipping the young boy in the face, and he started to move away – presumably retreating to the booth.

But Val’s hand shot out of no-where, grasped his hand, and then Birdie lost sight of him as he was pulled into the beautiful pair, and the three disappeared in pursuit of another photographer.

Sophia and V were getting _down_!

She cheered excitedly for her old and new friends as they moved together, dancing a weird tango to the Rihanna pumping from the speakers.

But then Kesha came on – and Lex opened her eyes and let out a wild scream, eyes looking for her friends. Birdie pulled away from J-Hope immediately, and grabbed Sophia’s hand as they rushed together in the centre of the room.

* * *

 

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

_When the dark of the night comes around_

_That's the time, that the animal comes alive_

_Looking for something wild…_

Gigi looked up as the familiar auto tuned voice came over the speakers. “I ‘ave to-” she slurred, stumbling upright. “Lex…”

Suga stuck a hand out to steady her as she swayed dangerously over him. He shot Jimin a furious look. “ _Geunyeowa geolae hal su issni_?” he asked irritably, Jimin sighed, and lead the girl to the dance floor, as the chorus to the pop-song began.

_Everybody take it off!..._

He caught sight of a redhead, and called out; “Silva!” the woman turned and spotted them instantly.

Her glassy eyes fixed on Gigi, “You wanna dance, little one?” she asked, voice giggly. Gigi nodded, eyes half-shut. Jimin was again thankful he and Jungkook had decided not to drink. Jin and the maknae appeared behind the redhead, Jin’s eyes glassy and cheeks flushed with his telltale drunk blush. Jungkook was grinning, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “We have to go dance!” Val said breathlessly as if it explained their behaviour.

“ _They have a routine to this song, I think!”_ Jungkook explained, voice high, “ _it’ll be funny to watch, hyung. I’m going to go get Yoongi.”_

* * *

 

They all located each other in the middle of the first chorus, and they got into a circle.

Dancing to Kesha was their dirty little secret – but goddamn did they get down to it when they were drunk, and now was no exception.

They knew they looked ridiculous, with their messy routine, but they didn’t care, and when J-Hope and V pushed into their circle, easily picking up their basic movements, they expanded happily – heads thrown back and singing loudly, as the others hesitantly joined them.

-

“Hey… I wanna go get food!”

Birdie’s whine caught Lex’s attention and her stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

She gestured RM closer. “Food?” she asked into his ear. His eyes went wide and he nodded – and instantly began rounding up the boys.


	10. 10

Somehow, they had ended up searching LA for the last open Panda Express. The streets were near empty, it being 2:00 in the morning – but the odd passer-by gave their rowdy group strange looks.

“PANDA EXPRESH!” V’s cry of joy made them all hurry their feet, and they filed into the warm restaurant, the change of temperature making Lex aware how cold she’d been in her clubbing outfit. She noticed that Birdie had also been running her hands over her arms as if to warm herself up. The bemused wait staff pushed together their two largest tables so that the 12 of them could sit comfortably.

Before long, menus had been passed around, and tea poured. Lex and RM took it upon themselves to order for the whole group, having collected orders. _Drunk people ate a lot_. She mused, as the server raised her eyebrows at the sheer volume of food.

Lex herself was feeling comfortable and relaxed enough to draw RM into a conversation about song writing – and with some effort, the dimpled man pulled Suga into the conversation; “Suga writes and produces lots of our stuff with me.”

“Do you really?” Lex sat back in her chair nursing her tea. RM’s eyes followed the movements of her tattoos on her skin.

Suga nodded shortly. “Mostly write. Producing is a little… harder.”

“I could imagine… what with seven of you.” Lex nodded at the length of the table. “That’s really impressive.” Suga’s face reluctantly pulled up into a half-smile at the compliment and at the antics of the other members.

“Thank you. It is hard, but when you get it right…” he raised his eyebrows, trying to convey something. RM stepped in,

“When you get it right, you feel very proud.” Suga nodded.

Lex grimaced. “Yeah, me and Val write our music; like the lyrics and the harmonies and melodies, but we’ve never tried fully producing it – we usually just head into the studio and sing, and let the team do what they want. I’ve wanted to try producing for a while though.”

“You should try.” Suga said, “It’s satisfying to have control over the whole process.”

RM rolled his eyes. “ _Jeeo goemul.”_

“What?” Lex asked, looking between them, at Suga’s huff.

“Control freak.” RM supplied, grinning at Suga, who scrunched up his nose at his leader. Lex looked down the table, eyes falling on Gigi, who was looking pale under her caramel skin.

“Oh shit.” Lex swore. “Hey, Val, grab Gigi before she spews everywhere.” Val jumped up immediately and manhandled the small limp girl towards Lex, who simply stooped and picked her up. Jungkook and V let out involuntary gasps of surprise, prompting Jin to lightly slap the backs of their head.

“Do you need any…?” RM was half-way to his feet. But Lex just shook her head.

“No. I’ll be fine.”

Despite all appearances – thin arms thin legs, Lex was stronger than she looked, and easily took Gigi into the bathroom, drunk and in heels.

 

* * *

 

Val grimaced at Gigi’s state. “Silly girl.” She hummed, and as Jungkook worked up the courage to ask her a question – forgot as the food arrived. The resounding cheer let up from Jin made Val laugh hard, exposing a chipped tooth on the left side of her mouth. _Finally, a flaw in an otherwise perfect face?_   Jungkook mused. Val noticed his gaze, and closed her mouth self-consciously. She ran her tongue distractingly along her full bottom lip, and then over the tooth. “Yeah… I chipped it when I was 18. Got into a car-crash. _”_

Jungkook’s eyebrows leapt. “Oh! That must have been very painful.”

“Very.” She replied shortly, and looked down at her plate. Knowing he struck a nerve Jungkook kept quiet. Without thinking, Jungkook reached for one of the orange chicken, and heaped a steaming pile on her plate – doing the same with some fried rice. He sat back as she looked up at him, perfect face soft in surprise. “Oh – thank you, Jungkook.” he felt his cheeks warm at his name in her accent.

“People call me – short name – Kookie. Or, Jungkookie.”

“Your nickname is Kookie?” Val smiled in delight. “How cute!” Jungkook dropped his head in embarrassment. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. My real name is Valerie.” She grimaced.

_Valerie._

“You can call me Val if you want.”

“Val,” he tried. Her smile was encouragement enough, and he nodded. “Valerie is a nice name.”

It was her to turn to flush, but because of the thick makeup on her cheeks, he missed the colouring of her face.

 

* * *

 

Lex soothingly stroked the nape of Gigi’s neck as the girl wretched violently into the toilet.

“I’m never drinking again.” she choked out, voice sounding teary. Lex hushed her.

“Just get it out of your system. Then have something to eat, okay?”

Gigi mumbled something unintelligible, before she went back to vomiting. Lex sighed, and leant against the door, the cold tiles underneath her ass making her shiver slightly. Gigi always drank too much for her little body. She couldn’t count the amount of times she’d ended up in this position. The youngest of them was only just legal, but it had not stopped her or any of them before. At least now, Lex didn’t have to worry about them getting into legal trouble.

Gigi propped herself up. “I feel okay now. I’m hungry.”

Lex smiled. “Of course you are, little one.” With a grunt, she heaved the girl to her feet, balancing her against the stall wall as she went to the tap to dampen paper towels. Gently, she ran them over Gigi’s mouth and hands, getting rid of anything unsavoury that might be there.

“Thank you, Lexi.” Gigi whispered, eyes falling shut as Lex tucked her back into her hoodie. Lex smiled softly, and stooped slightly, pressing a kiss to the girl’s temple, where sweat had dampened her hair.

“Anything for you.” She murmured back, and hooked her arm around the girl’s waist, and walking them both back out to the table. Birdie and V let out a cheer for Gigi, and started clapping.

“She made it! _It’s alive!”_ she mimicked dramatically, holding a hand over her heart. Lex rolled her eyes.

“Just keep it quiet. And if she could sit down the end, next to the pot plant…” Val nodded, and shuffled up, prompting J-Hope and Jimin to do the same. Lex manoeuvred the small woman down to sit and patted her cheek. “Just chuck in the bush if you feel sick again, okay?” Gigi nodded and leant back in her chair. “Sorry, Jimin,” Lex directed her speech at the wide-eyed boy. “Just push her away if she looks like she’s gonna chuck.” Jimin offered a small smile.

“I will look after her.” he said, and Lex’s face broke into one of her first real smiles all night.

“You’re a gem.” She put some chicken and dumplings on the girl’s plate, and handed her a fork. “Eat up, baby.” She crooned to the younger girl. Gigi obediently lifted a dumpling to her lips, shoving the whole thing in and chewing. She somehow managed to look cute with bulging cheeks and half-closed eyes. Satisfied, Lex headed back to her own seat to find her own plate already filled.

“Didn’t want you to miss out.” RM said, smiling at her with his mouth full.

Lex blinked. “Um, thanks.” She sat, and picked a pair of chopsticks. She was feeling sober enough to properly use the things, so with no small amount of confidence, she reached for her food.

“Wait!” RM said, and she halted. His hands were already over hers, adjusting her grip. “Here.”

Lex could only look at him stupidly again as she felt the chopsticks sit easier and stronger in her grip. “Thank you.” She repeated. RM just smiled at her again, dimples popping. Lex returned to her food, eating slowly as she considered these new people.

It was no secret she was quite cold. No secret she trusted sparingly, and preferred the company of those she knew rather than trying to make new friends.

To her, she felt like she’d almost been thrusted upon this group of Korean men – and though the others seemed to be getting along well –

She looked down the table.

Beside her, Suga and RM were chatting away in Korean, both of them smiling slightly. Sophia was chatting animatedly with J-Hope, both of them waving forks and chopsticks full of food around as they discussed something. The drunk Latina was grinning – wider than she’d seen in a long while. Jin and Val were apparently discussing the difference in dumpling quality, the pair of them using Jungkook’s plate as the place for their comparisons, the youngest eating the parts they were finished with, cheeks full as he speared them up as quickly as they were done.

Birdie and V were watching something on her phone and from Birdie’s howling laughter, she could assume it was one of those ‘RIP Vine’ compilations she loved, and even though V wasn’t getting most of the English, he was giggling too. Her face softened as she saw Jimin eating carefully, moving slowly so he didn’t jostle the sleeping Gigi, who was slumped over his shoulder, a forkful of food still clutched in her loose grip.

Though they seemed to be getting along so well – despite the cultural differences and the language barrier – she knew it couldn’t last. The girls were just getting their feet in the industry, and BTS were due to return to Korea by the end of the month, and continue their fast-paced lives.

She saw no use in getting attached.

She felt the familiar tug in her stomach, and stood up, reaching for her purse and heading for the exit. She was feeling stretched, and as the alcohol wore off further, her craving returned.


	11. 11

Namjoon watched the blonde leave, noting her absent expression, and slightly shaky fingers. He frowned as she headed outside, feeling the blast of icy air even from here. “I’ll be back.” he muttered to Yoongi, not even realising he’d spoken in English.

He pushed open the door, expecting to find her just outside, but didn’t see her immediately. A click of a lighter made him turn his head.

She was sitting on the street corner; head tilted back – a lit cigarette between her lips. As he watched, she reached up and grabbed it, releasing a large puff of smoke as she did so.

“I didn’t realise you smoked.” He said by way of greeting, plopping down next to her. She opened her eyes to look at him, crystalline blue looking almost fake.

“I’m sure there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Her tone wasn’t hostile, so he took it as a signal that he was allowed to stay. She offered him the cigarette and he shook his head.

“I’m not allowed.” He said, feeling a little stupid as she raised an eyebrow. However, she didn’t say anything, just shrugged and placed it back between her lips. Her lipstick wasn’t even smudged after drinking, eating and dancing. She still looked so put together – but the faint glassiness of her eyes gave away her not-quite-sober state. She sighed as she exhaled again.

“Have you liked it here?” she asked finally.

Namjoon shrugged. “It’s been good. I mean I knew there would be some patronising assholes, but it’s still way better than I had expected. The guys are doing so well with their English.” He couldn’t help the pride in his voice. She was looking him again with that piercing gaze, and he looked away again. “I just wanted to say thank you for tonight. We – _I_ really appreciate it. It’s been fun to go out.”

She nodded. “No problem. I figure you guys don’t get to do this much, huh.”

“Yeah...” Namjoon chuckled awkwardly. “We’re kinda micromanaged.” She nodded like she already knew, and he figured she probably did. “We had to beg our manager for tonight.”

She was silent, and he could sense she was mulling something over as she stared hard at the cigarette in her fingers. “Well, I’m glad you did. The girls are having fun.”

“Are you?” he cleared his throat as she looked at him questioningly. “Having fun, I mean.”

She was still again. “Yeah. Yeah I am.” He couldn’t help but grin at her admission.

They sat in silence again as she started on her second smoke, and began to blow smoke rings. The city was quiet in the pocket they were in, so it was easier to focus on everything. The sky was smoggy, but he was able to pick out just a few stars. The faint sound of sirens made him look back down again, in time to see her shiver.

“Cold?” he asked.

“I’m fine.” She said, eyes avoiding him. Namjoon was already shrugging off his jacket, and watched her stiffen as he draped the large coat over her. “Thanks.” Namjoon couldn’t help but wonder about the taken aback ‘thanks’ she seemed to give whenever someone did something for her. _She must not be used to people caring for her._ He realised. The thought made his heart pang, and he shoved away the feeling of pity. She didn’t strike him as the type to take well to pity. She stood then, clutching his jacket around her like a cape, and stepping on the butt of her cigarette and tucking away her lighter into her purse. “Come on. We’ve left those idiots to their own devices long enough.”

Namjoon laughed, following her back into the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

Val looked up as the door opened, noting immediately the large jacket that Lex had draped over her. She raised an eyebrow in question – but the blonde ignored her, and sat back down, turning her attention to her now cold food.

Val shook her head, and turned back to Jungkook and Jin. Jin was looking at RM, eyebrow raised in the same way hers had been. She nudged him. “Is he normally a gentleman?”

Jin smiled slightly. “I am the gentleman. Jimin is romantic. Rapmon is…”

“God of destruction!” Jungkook finished. Val looked at the younger boy, smirking faintly. He coloured at her full attention, and Val couldn’t help but flutter her eyelashes at the youngest.

“Really?”

Jungkook just hummed in response, and took a sip of his tea, looking away in favour of poking Jimin in the ribs. The boy stiffened, and shot Jungkook a furious look, spitting something in Korean at him. Val noted that Gigi was still sound asleep. “Jin, do you have the time?” she asked, and the handsome man nodded, showing her his phone. It was almost 4:00. “We should start heading.” Jin nodded, and the pair of them looked down the table to their respective leaders. “Hey, Lexi.” The woman looked up from where she was pushing rice around with her chopsticks. “We need to get this lot into bed.”

Lex looked at the sleeping Gigi, the yawning Birdie, and the sleepily blinking Sophia. “Sure.” She turned to the counter. “Excuse me? Could I get the bill – and some takeaway containers?” the woman standing behind the counter nodded.

“I’ll pay.” RM said, pulling out a card. Lex tutted at him, slapping his hand away.

“You’re a guest.” Deftly, she slid her card into the bill case, and handed it back to the woman. “Just tap it.”

Lex took it upon herself to scoop the remainder of the food into the containers. Suga reached for some containers as well, and she shot him a small smile. “Thanks.” Suga just nodded, and finished up scraping the last of the dishes into his container.

Lex stood as the woman gave her back her card, and fished out her phone. “I’ll call for a group taxi. Where are you guys staying?”

“We’re in La Maison, near the theatre.” RM supplied.

Lex’s eyebrows jumped. “Well so are we. That makes it easy.” She clicked away on her phone, sending off a text to her manager. Her phone vibrated with an instant reply. “Cars will be here in five.” She turned to Gigi, arms crossed.

“I can take her.” Jimin offered suddenly, feeling Lex’s eyes on them. The blonde smiled at him, the same soft one she had given him before. It made her whole face warm and inviting. _She should smile like that more._ He thought.

“It’s alright, Jimin. Just wake her up.”

He nodded, and turned to the woman on his shoulder. “Hey… Gigi.” She didn’t respond, and he shook her slightly. This inspired her to give a sleepy moan that made his cheeks light up. “Gigi. We need to go.”

She groaned again, and blinked open her eyes. Their faces were close, and he was thankful when she sat up, moving away from him and pawing at her eyes like a child. “Where are we?”

“Still in the restaurant, baby.” Val supplied, smiling at her friend. “We’re going to the hotel, though.”

The casual use of pet-names was curious to Jimin. From what he knew of American culture, he thought that such endearments as ‘baby’ or ‘little-one’ were reserved for romantic use. But perhaps it applied to close friends as well?

Gigi stood unsteadily, and Jimin realised she was probably still drunk – and automatically his hands reached up to steady her. His hands encircled her waist, and he let go almost as quickly. _She was warm_.

He stood then, as the others got up, collecting their things. It was an odd feeling being taller than someone. But he was a good seven or eight inches taller than her, and it made him puff out his chest slightly. Sophia was around his height, Birdie maybe a few inches shorter, and Val was a little taller, taller than Suga. Lex’s height difference was almost laughable – as she stood taller than Jungkook and Taehyung, just a little shorter than Namjoon.

They filed out of the restaurant quietly, all either sober and tired, or drunk and sleepy. Birdie and Taehyung were leaning heavily on each other.

Val had linked arms with Jin, and had roped in Jungkook despite the boy’s discomfort. However, Jimin could tell he wasn’t totally hating the contact.

Val and Lex were talking quietly, Lex’s head bowed towards her friend. Her thin form was swallowed in Namjoon’s jacket. Three cars pulled up – and Lex straightened and bent to talk to the lead driver. She turned back to them. “Groups of four. We’re all going to the same place so it doesn’t matter.”

Jimin blinked at her, tired mind too slow to translate the English. He was just thankful when Namjoon repeated her instructions, and stumbled to the nearest car. He waited for Sophia and Hobi to get in first. Sophia clambered into the front seat next to the driver, and Hobi slid into the far seat, leaving the middle and right seat empty.

A small hand halted his movements, and he turned to see Gigi. “Can I ride with you?” he was already nodding before he processed her words, and let her get in. Hobi helped her in, hands slow and gentle as he strapped her in. Her eyes were already sliding shut – and the red haired man stifled a laugh at her sleepy state.

Jimin slid in next to her, leaning into her warm body, as the warm air and gentle humming of the engine soothed him. Before long, he was asleep as well.


	12. 12

Lex watched in the rear view mirror as Jungkook curled into Suga, the blond man lifting his arm so that the young boy could get comfortable. RM met her gaze, and smiled slightly. She looked away, unsure about the feelings in her stomach, and clutched his jacket closer to her body.

She looked at the driver.

“Can I smoke?”

He made a lazy hand movement, and she opened the window, and lit a cigarette.

Namjoon watched her in the side mirror as her face relaxed, breathing out smoke that was torn away from the air outside the car as soon as it left her lips. Still, the faintest smell of smoke reached him, and he grimaced as he realised the smell would be all over his jacket.

But the calm on her face made his face ease, and he settled back, absently stroking Jungkook’s head as the boy snored lightly.

* * *

 

How V and Birdie managed to keep talking was beyond Val.

_What on earth could the two of them be talking about?_

It wasn’t as if they could even properly speak the same language as each other – and yet they hadn’t shut up for the past five or six hours.

Jin turned to look at her, and she smiled at him.

She liked the solid man. What she had said was true – he was a gentleman, and he was kind to her, and had talked to her like she was more than just a pretty face – which was probably due to the equal size of his ego to hers. He was funny too – told dad jokes that she adored. Stupid humor was her favourite. Val just didn’t understand the absurd humor that Birdie had, or the sarcastic retorts of Sophia and sometimes Lex.

But for all of Jin’s charms and amusing ego and jokes – there was something about Jungkook that made her smirk to herself. He was strange – like a child in a man’s body – with too much masculinity that he didn’t seem to know what to do with. His obvious shyness whenever she spoke to him was also amusing and flattering, and though it was a little mean, Val wanted to see him blush again. He had the most gorgeous smile…

 

* * *

 

They were at the hotel before long, pulling up in a hidden underground carpark, which Lex thought had something to do with the fact that not only were they arriving with unfamiliar male celebrities, but her manager was bound to know that they would still be a little drunk.

It was smart, really.

If pictures were taken at the wrong moment, at the wrong place…

She shuddered slightly at the possible ramifications, before she got out of the car. RM followed her, as she slipped the driver some bills. “Have a good night.”

Jungkook was leaning into Suga as the older but shorter boy patted his back gently. It was clear that the boy was not quite awake yet. As she watched, his whole face scrunched up in a yawn. It reminded her of Gigi, and she smiled at the thought.

She turned in search of the woman, and was met with the sight of Jimin and Gigi in much the same position – but both looked as tired as the other. She approached the pair. “Come on, little one.” Gigi went easily into her arms, soft and warm and pliant in her half-asleep state. She scooped her up, Gigi clinging to her like koala. This was just about the only strength training she did, carrying Gigi around.

Gigi was well known for getting others to carry her around like she was a baby – and often coerced Val or Sophia into it as well. Birdie couldn’t manage it as well, being almost the same size as the little woman.

She adjusted Gigi in her arms, as she turned to the others. Sophia was blinking desperately, trying to stay awake, leaning against Val, who had an arm around her – copying Suga and Jungkook. Even Birdie was unusually subdued, and V, who Lexi had noticed from the short time they’d been together, was uncharacteristically quiet, trying to quell a yawn.

Hoseok clapped his hands together. “ _Wicheung-eulo gaja!”_ at the girls’ confused looks he gave an embarrassed chuckle, “Ah! Excuse me! Letsa go to our rooms!” Lex nodded, and headed towards the elevator opposite them.

“Could you grab my keypass?” she asked Val, and the redhead nodded, fishing around in Lex’s purse, and unlocking the elevator. Somehow they all managed to pile inside, a tangle and press of tired limbs and bodies.

The boys were on the floor above, and Lex pushed Gigi into Val’s arms so that she could properly look at them, keeping the doors from closing with her body. “Sleep well.” _she couldn’t believe she was going to say this…_ “If you’re free anytime soon, just text Birdie. I’m sure you have her number. It would…” she stopped again.

“It would be good to see you again.” RM finished her sentence, but she didn’t mind, and nodded at him.

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

She stepped back before any of them could respond to her awkward farewell, and the doors closed.

 

* * *

 

Val had already gotten Birdie in bed next to Soph and was undressing when the door clicked open. She held her arms over her chest automatically, but relaxed when she saw Lex peering in. Lex had requested that their key cards work on both of their rooms. She and Gigi shared one room, leaving Val, Soph and Birdie in the next room.

“Everything all good?”

Val nodded, and let the white silk skirt pool at her feet. “I just got Birdie to bed, and Sophia was out the second she hit the pillow.”

Lex smiled. “Good, good. Gigi’s out too. I was gonna get her to have a shower, but I think she just needs to sleep it off.”

Val smiled at her friend, completely unselfconscious as she pulled a shirt over her head, and stepped into new underwear. “Cool. I’ll see you in the morning, Lexi. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

With that Lex left, shutting the door with a quiet click behind her. Val cast a quick look at Sophia’s sprawled form, and the ball under the covers that was Birdie. She turned off her lamp, and slid under her own covers, closing her eyes.


	13. 13

Lex found she couldn’t sleep, even though the room was silent – apart from the whir of the air-con, and Gigi’s soft even breaths.

She sighed and padded out of the bedroom, and crossed to the balcony – picking up a cigarette and her lighter as she went. She leant against the balcony, and breathed in smoke and cool air, noticing the faint pink light on the horizon that preceded the dawn. _Another all nighter._ She hummed to herself.

 

* * *

 

When Namjoon woke up the next morning, Tae was gone.

A quick look at the clock told him it was 11:30.

He roused Suga, who was sleeping in the bed next to him. “What?” he asked grumpily.

“Where’s Tae?” Namjoon asked, feeling panic rise in him.

“How would I fucking know?” Suga closed his eyes again. “Why don’t you check your phone?”

Namjoon raced across the room to grab his phone. Sure enough, a text from _TaEtAe_ greeted him.

_‘Hyung – out for breakfast with Hobi, Bird and Soph!’_

Namjoon felt his panic recede, and frustration heat him instead. They had a shoot at 4:00 today – and were expected to be there at 3:00 to get ready. _You test me everyday, Tae…_

At least he wasn’t wandering around the city by himself. He trusted Hobi to keep him out of trouble – and knew that Birdie and Soph could take care of any translating issues.

_Hopefully Lex had no plans… She would freak._

 

* * *

 

“WHERE ARE THEY?”

Val winced at Lex’s volume, waking Gigi with a start, the young woman rubbing her eyes and curling back over to sleep again.

“’Out for breakfast,’ apparently.” Val quoted Soph’s text.

“Don’t they know we have our interview at 3:30?” Lex started pacing, “It’s a TV interview, they’ve got to make us look presentable! And who knows how long that will take – I’m pretty sure we need to be there an hour early – at the latest.”

“Hey, hey…” Val stepped in front of Lex, holding her in place by her shoulders. “It’ll be fine. They know, and they’ll get there. Tom won’t let them be late. Don’t worry.”

At their manager’s name, Lex relaxed a little. “Okay… Okay.”

“Now… Coffee?”

“You’re an angel, Valerie.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

“Ummm… I’ll get the Cinn-a-Stack with a large double shot iced coffee – and he’ll get – what do you want Tae?” Tae regarded the menu a moment more, liking the look of the word ‘chocolate’ and jabbed at it. Birdie nodded and smiled brilliantly at their waiter, “He’ll get the Chocolate Chip Cakes, with a… mocha please. Extra chocolate.”

Sophia smiled, “Can I get the buttermilk pancakes, and a side of bacon – and an orange juice please.”

Hobi cleared his throat, and looked up at the man taking the order. “Please, the Blueberry Pancakes. And a… Root Beer?” the man raised his eyes at his halting speech, but jotted it down. Birdie smiled at him.

“You like root beer, Hobi?”

“We’ll see…” J-Hope waggled his eyebrows, making them all laugh.

Tae’s phone dinged and he pulled it out – and as if they were together, Sophia’s phone buzzed as well. Both of their eyebrows furrowed. Birdie grinned. “How mad are they?”

“ _Mad_.” Sophia and Tae said in sync, looking up at each other, and giggling. Sophia passed her phone to Birdie, and Tae gave his to Hobi, allowing the other to read their leader’s responses.

“ _’Make sure you get your asses at the studio ON TIME. We’ll talk LATER.’”_ Sophia read aloud. “Wow, she used capitals. She’s mad AF.”

“A, F?” Tae repeated curiously.

“’As fuck.’” Sophia explained. “Like someone is doing something extra, or like, over the top. They’re happy AF, or mad AF.”

“Ahhh…” Tae added that to his mental list of new slang. “So Hobi is extra AF?”

The girls burst out laughing. “Yeah! Oh my god, yeah!” Birdie said, holding her stomach. Tae grinned at Sophia, feeling a flutter in his stomach as she beamed back, scrunching up her face.

 

* * *

 

“ _Val!”_

Val heard her name, and turned, seeing Jin and Jungkook behind her. Like her, they were clutching coffees they’d clearly gotten from the café outside the hotel. She waited for them, smiling as they half-jogged towards her. “Morning, boys. Sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you. And you?” Jin replied courteously, bowing his head.

“Fine, fine. Woke up to my roommates missing…” She rolled her eyes.

“Hobi-hyung and Tae-hyung left.” Jungkook said, shaking his head.  “Namjoon-hyung was _seongnan._ ” She furrowed her brows and he flushed. “Angry.” He reiterated. She nodded lightly, understanding, and filing away the word. _Seongnan_. _Angry._

“Tell me about it.” She clicked her key pass in the elevator, waiting for the other two to step past her and press the buttons. “I’m surprised you couldn’t hear Lex yelling from your rooms.” Jin laughed. She titled her head. “When are you guys free next – we should schedule lunch or something.”

“Well, I think tomorrow – we have no things on. We are… filming for V Live, but I will speak to our manager and see…” Jin said slowly. “I will message you?”

Val nodded, and fished out her phone with one hand. “Here. Put your number in. You too, Kookie.” She shot him a wink, and he flushed, much to her delight. She missed the look that Jin shot him.

They both programmed their numbers and emails in, and handed it back to her as the elevator stopped on her floor. “I’ll see you guys soon, yeah!” she called over her shoulder. Jin raised a hand in farewell, and Jungkook tried calling out a goodbye, but the doors shut before he could.

Jin immediately turned to him. “Kookie?” he asked suspiciously. Jungkook shrugged innocently.


	14. 14

Lex took her coffee straight out onto the balcony, taking her cigarettes with her. Val sighed. It looked like the stressed girl wasn’t going to be eating breakfast. Again.

Gigi stepped out of the shower by the time Val had located the breakfast menu for room service, and though she had bags under her eyes, she still looked more alert than Val felt. Val took another deep drink of her coffee at the thought. _Mmm... Caffeine… the only lover I need._

Gigi picked up her hot-chocolate and took a tentative sip. She winced at the heat and set it back down. “Hot.” She complained. Val rolled her eyes at her.

“Well I have to ask for it extra hot, otherwise you skull it like its water. Or tequila.” She slid in shadily.

Gigi narrowed her eyes at Val. “Fuck you.”

Val laughed. “Easy tiger. What do you want to eat.”

“Give me bacon. Lots and lots of bacon. And I want a single egg – fried – _not_ sunny-side, and I want two slices of bread and chilli relish.”

Val raised an eyebrow, “Anything else, Verruca Salt?”

“Make sure they don’t butter the toast.” Gigi said, ignoring Val’s insult, and fishing around for her tracksuit pants. No doubt they’d have clothes for them at the TV studio. She also had to remember to keep drinking warm drinks to keep her throat warm. They were performing acoustically for the first time in a while.

Val played the piano, Lex was proficient with a guitar, and Birdie had been learning the drums whilst they had been on tour and could play the beat for two of their songs. The only two they would be performing.

Gigi scowled. She had been meaning to try to learn an instrument – but somehow she had just not found the time. She knew it didn’t bother Soph, who was just happy with her ability to speak English near perfectly. So it was Gigi who wasn’t multi-talented.

In fact – looking at the skills of her bandmates; Birdie was also an ex-gymnast and a surfer, who spoke a little Japanese, and Lex wrote music, and she was able to bake up a storm, Soph was bilingual who wrote English lyrics, and Val drew like a professional – Gigi suddenly felt woefully talentless. She could sing, and when she was twelve she’d taken swimming lessons, but that was about it.

Her phone buzzed then, and she pulled it out – heart soaring as she realised who the text was from. _Harry…_ She quickly unlocked her phone, and scrolled through his message, waiting for the photo to load.

Her heart dropped at the picture and accompanying text.

_I hope you had a good night last night slut_

It was a picture of her and Jimin, his hand at the small of her back after she had stumbled, and from the photographer’s angle it looked like their heads were close together. They looked… _intimate_.

She wrote back with shaking fingers.

_Babe its not what it looks like… I slipped and he was helping me. Hes no1 I swear I just met him last night. Look him up he’s in this Korean boy band. BTS. I swear babe. Just call me._

“G, I’m just gonna head back to my room – hey, are you alright?” Val’s voice was cautious, and she quickly held her phone to her chest.

“Yeah!” she said too quickly, too panicked. “I just need to…”

She turned and raced for the door, swinging it open and headed for the elevator. She got in and hurriedly pressed the button for the ground floor. She was rushing out, when she ran into someone.

“Gigi! Are you-?”

She recoiled from Jimin. “Stay away.” She spat out, and pushed past him, already dialling Harry’s number and walking out into the street. She lifted the phone to her ear, in time to hear the line connect. She burst into tears. “Oh – thank god!”

“ _Oh, so now you come crying_?” Harry said furiously. “ _You’re damn lucky I even picked up. I’m in town one night, to see you, and you blow me off for another guy?” _

“I know, I know… I'm so dumb, I’m sorry.”

“ _I don’t know how you’re going to make this up to me…”_ Harry sighed. “ _To be honest, I’ve been really considering our relationship. I don’t know if we can make it work…”_

“Don’t say that, babe. I’ll do anything. I promise.”

“ _You have an interview today, right? I’ll be watching. Try to please me. And if I see you in a picture with another guy – even if it’s your fucking manager – we’re over – and you’ll have to find someone else who will take your fat ass.”_  

The relief she felt overshadowed his comment, and Gigi found herself babbling endless thanks, until he snapped at her. “ _I’m at work. I’ll talk to later.”_ He hung up.

 

* * *

 

Val turned to Lex who had re-entered the room, frowning.

“Not you too!”

Lex looked at her in surprise. “What?”

“Gigi just left in a huff. Something’s got her all worked up.”

Lex’s frown returned. “I hope its not Harry. I think she was drinking last night because of him.” She sighed. “I’m out of cigs. I’m gonna go get some. I’ll be back.”

Val was left alone in their hotel room. She sighed, and looked up, at what she thought was the boy’s room.

_Well. Better than being alone._


	15. 15

A knock at the door made Jimin look up from the intense Uno game he was losing. He got up, thankful for the excuse to miss his turn, and ignored the accusatory yells from Yoongi and Jin. Jin got so worked up over Uno. It was funny.

He swung open the door, expecting to see Tae and Hobi, but was met instead by a pair of silver-grey eyes and a bright smile. “Hey, Jimin.”

“Oh, hello – morning, Val.”

“I hope I’m not intruding, but I’m bored and alone downstairs-”

“ _Who’s at the door, Jiminie?”_ He heard Namjoon say.

“ _Val, hyung. Can she come in?”_

 _“Yes, stupid, let her in.”_ Yoongi contributed.

Val was leaning against the door still, and he stepped quickly aside to let her in. “We’re playing Uno.” Her eyes lit up.

“Oh I love Uno!”

 

* * *

 

That was how, five minutes later, the five boys found themselves losing to a grinning Val. Neatly, she placed down her last card. “And a blue two for your red two, Suga. I win.”

Jin burst into angry yells, hitting Suga with his hand of cards; making Val laugh. Jungkook watched her as she reclined against the carpet, smirking slightly. Namjoon lifted his hands. “ _Ibwa, chungbunhi babo ya!”_

“He’s calling them idiots.” Jungkook supplied for Val, who was still smirking but looking slightly confused. “They’re upset because they lost. They think they’re greatest winners.”

“Hah.” Val’s smirk grew, along with the bubbly feeling in his chest as she sat up to lean into him. “They don’t know that I’ve been playing since I was born.” She murmured, as if they were sharing a secret. “I can beat anyone at Uno. Just watch.” She clapped her hands. “Hey! Hey! Beginner’s luck! Let’s play again.”

RM translated quickly, and the two incensed boys nodded quickly, eager to start again. Jimin sat back and pouted at his hand. “How come I always have bad hand?”

Jungkook pondered over his own cards, which were decent. He had a lot of different colours, but only two specials; a red skip and a pick up four.

RM started with a green four, which was easy to continue, and it went around the circle once before Yoongi slapped down a pick up two on Jimin who whined something unintelligible and picked up huffily. But then RM put down a pick up four – without thinking, Jungkook put down his own draw four, not wanting to pick up four.

“Oh, Kookie! Betrayal!” Val cried, and he felt his heart sink as she reached for the pile and began picking up eight.

“Sorry!” he said hastily.

“All’s fair in love and Uno. What colour do you want?” she dismissed, adding the eight to her hand with a flourish.

“Yellow.” He said tentatively. Jin hissed angrily as he had to pick up.

“ _Jungkook-ah, so annoying. Should have picked red. Hyung has so much red…”_

Yoongi was able to play on yellow, and so the game went on, until Val put down a pick up two, causing everyone to play one until it got back to her. Smiling, she placed another one down. “Sorry, Jin. Pick up 14.”

Jin blinked stupidly for a second, before howling, going off on another tirade about respect and betrayal. Sulkily, he picked up his fourteen, and motioned huffily for Yoongi to play on. He played a skip, and Jimin moaned. “Not fair! _I geim-eun gongpyeonghaji anhda!”_

Val made a note to learn some Korean – if she was going to be talking to these boys regularly, she would have to lift her game. She already spoke a decent amount of Spanish thanks to Soph, so she had some confidence in her ability to learn language.

It got to her turn again, and she played another pick up two. Which Jin responded to with another, making Yoongi pick up four angrily. At the moment, Jin, RM and Yoongi had the most cards. It got reversed, and when Val put down a draw four, he gaped at her.

She shrugged. “I pick red.”

Jungkook picked up four, feeling slightly betrayed as she kept playing. As it turned out, RM didn’t have a red, and had to pick up. Jimin did – with a skip the turn fell to Jin, who played a green six. Val put down a red six. “UNO!” she said happily. And once again, Yoongi and Jin began to mutter and complain – RM starting to laugh.

“Quick, Jungkook – tell us what she has!” RM yelled playfully. Val scowled at him, holding the card against her chest.

“How dare you! Kookie would never. Would you?” She looked at him them, widening her eyes and batting her lashes at him.

“No.” He said, a little breathlessly. This close up, he could see a spray of freckles across her cheeks and nose that had been invisible under the makeup she’d been wearing.

“Hah! See! Now bow down to my Uno superiority!”

Jimin shook his head, “So unfair…”

The game went around the circle, Yoongi and Jin speculating loudly as to the identity of her card. “Play a red, Yoongi. She can’t have any reds, because I have them all!”

“I don’t have a red. I only have yellows!”

“Then play a yellow! Yellows are rare! I’ll pick up.”

So, tremulously, Yoongi put down a yellow zero. True to his word, Jin picked up – and the circle waited with baited breath to see what card Val had. She closed her eyes, and started to reach for the pile of cards – making Jin and Yoongi burst into cheers. But just as her hand was about to touch the pile, she grinned and slammed down her card. A yellow reverse.

 _“NOOOOO!!!!”_ Jin yelled, throwing himself back.

Even Jimin looked taken aback. Yoongi threw his cards in the air, and joined Jin – the pair of them sobbing dramatically. RM bowed mockingly. “You have my respect, oh mighty Uno Queen.”

Val laughed, exposing that chipped molar again. “See! I always win.”

Jungkook grinned. “You’ll have to teach me. I hate losing to them.” He gestured to the collapsed forms of Yoongi and Jin. “They are bad losers and worst winners.”

“Sure. I’ll teach you my ways, young padawan.”


	16. 16

It took Lex a couple of moments before she realised she was being followed. It took her another minute to realise it was paparazzi. _Huh. Fancy that._

She sent a quick text to her manager.

_‘Paps watching me. Do I buy cigs or not?’_

The reply was quick.

_‘No.’_

Lex cursed her luck, but turned to fake smile at the pap raising a camera to her. He seemed to take it as an invitation, and hurried closer.

“Hello, Lex! Good morning! Can you confirm that you spent last night with BTS?”

She laughed uncomfortably, mask still in place. “Well, we were at the same after party – I’m sure you can find pictures.”  

“Of course. Of course.” He raised his camera again, and took more pictures. Figuring she would just have to come back later – but not wanting to look aimless, she went to the café her coffee had come from, and bought a double shot espresso.

She drank it quickly, relishing the jolt of caffeine. She hurried back to the hotel, not looking back at the pap still taking her picture. _That was going to get some getting used to._

She let herself back into her room to find Gigi, but no Val. Gigi was sitting in front of a room service tray, stacked high with bacon. She was staring blankly at the wall opposite. Lex furrowed her brows.

“Are you alright, G? Val said you seemed-”

“I’m fine.” She shoved food in her mouth to avoid talking.

Lex raised her eyebrows but didn’t push the matter further.

* * *

 

Birdie swore loudly at the time, and swatted Tae’s shoulder.

“Shit! It’s already 2:00!”

Tae regained his grip on his ice-cream cone he had almost dropped and gave her a nasty look before he registered her words. “2:00?”

 _“2:00?”_ Hobi and Soph repeated.

“No, I meant 8:30 – YES, IT’S 2:00!” Birdie screamed, and jumped to her feet, running to the road to hail a taxi cab. “I don’t even know where we’re supposed to be going!” she yelled back at them.

“ _Me either…”_ Hobi said to Tae. “ _Should I call RM?”_ Tae nodded, and looked at Sophia, who was already on her phone, and talking to someone called ‘Thomas.’ _Her manager_ , he remembered.

It wasn’t until they were in the cab, and speeding towards the hotel to drop off the boys before going to the studio, did they start laughing. After breakfast, Hobi and Birdie had both wanted ice-cream and it had taken them ages to walk to find one. And now they were all possibly late to their various appointments because they’d wanted ice-cream.

* * *

 

Birdie and Soph sprinted towards the dressing rooms, Birdie hurtling towards the door at such a speed that she couldn’t stop, and resounded off it loudly. “FUCK!” she cried, nursing her shoulder. Sophia shot her an exasperated look, and reached around her to open it, shoving her through.

Like she was a villain in a Bond film, Lex waved away the make-up artist’s hand and turned slowly to face the pair in the doorway. “This will not happen again.” she said, voice cold as ice. “Hurry up and get dressed.”

Meekly, the two girls made their way to the stylists waiting for them, and surrendered themselves to their knowing hands.

* * *

 

Once again, Lex had ended up in all black, but in a leather skirt this time, with boots up to her thighs to keep her warm – and a stupidly large turtle necked sweater that she couldn’t get her hands out of.

Birdie was wearing a shirt with their own band’s logo on it as a dress, the hem and shoulders artfully distressed, and wide-fishnets and boots underneath. Lex wondered briefly if it would be too cocky to wear their own merchandise out, but if the stylists had decided it would be okay, then she wouldn’t have a problem.

They’d gone for large ripped boyfriend jeans and a red crop for Val, exposing large amounts of her flawless pale skin, and had matched her lipstick to her shirt. She looked like every Tumblr girl’s wet dream. Gigi had been dressed in a mustard yellow suede dress that would have looked horrible on anyone but her – who had the perfect combination of green eyes and tanned skin to offset the colour. Once again, her curly hair was piled atop her head in a large bun. Sophia was also in jeans, tight black ones with a flannel tied up around her waist to create a cropped look.

They’d been transformed into their camera best, makeup flawless as the five minute call went on.

Lex shot Birdie and Sophia another killing look. They should be on set by now.


	17. 17

“So, Lex, tell us – what’s next for you girls?” The host, a blond man who had stood too close to Val for anyone’s comfort, before they’d started, smiled at her. Lex smiled back, picture perfect.

“Well, Jay, we’re actually planning to release a full-length album. We just need to get down to writing again, and all of these new experiences have given us inspiration.”

“You girls write a lot from your life’s experiences, I’ve heard.” Before Lex could respond, “You tackle a lot of heavy issues in your music – abandonment, abuse and mental health issues. Your most recent hit, Fall, is about an ex of yours, Lex?”

_It wasn’t really question._

She felt Birdie shift uncomfortably next to her, and she shot a look to Thomas who was standing side-stage. He was frowning, and gave no direction. _She’d just have to deal with it._

“Yes. My ex was very… controlling. Being in love with him was more me falling than actually flying together. Writing that song was a kind of catharsis for me, I guess.”

_Success._

His eyes slid over to Birdie, “Birdie, what’s that on your dress?” Birdie jumped up immediately, and gave a little spin, making the audience and Jay laugh.

_Bless, Birdie._

“This is a little special something… some merchandise that’s in the works. This is just an extra special preview on an extra special model.”

“Oh… _very_ special…” Val muttered, loud enough for her mic, and the audience to catch her meaning, and they laughed again. Lex settled back as Birdie and Val went at it – distracting the audience enough for her to get her mask properly back in place.

“Ladies, I understand you have a performance for us today?”

Lex nodded. “We’ll be playing acoustically for you guys – I’ll be on the guitar, Birdie on the drums and Val on piano.”

There would of course, be a track underneath as well – but there was no sense in admitting that.

The audience let out a loud cheer as they headed over, and Lex squeezed Gigi’s hand as she passed her. The smaller woman nodded at her, and took a seat infront of one of the microphones. Because Birdie would be on drums, Lex and Soph would share the majority of her verses and harmonies. It would be different. Harder. Which is why even when they toured with a live band, they preferred not to play.

“Can everybody hear me, alright?” Lex spoke into her microphone, causing the audience to chorus a _yes_ in response. “This first track is dedicated to my ex. Here’s _Fall._ ” She strummed her guitar as Sophia opened her mouth.

Fall always sounded different acoustic – as if it was a different song. Lex had long ago decided she liked the studio version they usually performed to, better.

They moved smoothly through – Lex’s voice only close to breaking once as she struggled with a note Birdie usually hit in her falsetto.

Soon enough they were through, and Sophia introduced the next song, one of their first releases aptly named _Drunk_.

_“Find me drunk on you, find me drunk on you… grippin’ you like a bottle, only you’re gone, and I’m alone again. I’m drunk on you…”_

She wasn’t proud of the lyrics, but to her credit, she had actually been drunk when she had written it. Also about her _ex._

Daniel Young was a one-man tempest. He had swept her up with promises of passion and adoration, dazzling her with lightning and thunder – and had left her broken and bruised, like a flower after a storm. The early days of their relationship had been so amazing, he had been so full of promise – and she hadn’t realised how fast they were moving, how quickly he was taking her over, until she had a ring on her finger and no contacts in her phone. Even then, it had been a struggle to see how dangerous he was, her hurricane-man. But she had gotten out, and though it had been months, she still found inspiration in the times that had been. And his number was still in her phone, under a stranger’s name, where Val couldn’t find it and delete it.

She played harder, at the thoughts, sung as if she was drunk, tossing her head back and losing herself a little. It worked because the applause was resounding.

A hand on her back steered her back to the couch, and she did the rest of the interview on autopilot, fiddling with her too long sleeves and staring at nothing whenever someone else spoke. Val took over, and spoke to Jay, turning on the charm thickly, until the man was near blinded by her smile.

The sixty second warning played, and she sat even straighter, blinking to clear her vision. She smiled then, perfect, sweet enough to feel genuine but removed enough so that she could control it.

“It has been a pleasure to talk to you girls,” his eyes lingered on Val, who smiled again, “And everyone – I know I speak for all of us, when I say that we’ll be keeping an eye out for you on the top of the charts!”

They chorused a goodbye, and the camera cut away to ad break. Lex felt herself crumple back. _That had been exhausting, and her fucking dumb sweater was itchy, and her make up felt too thick, and she couldn’t stop thinking about Daniel._

“Come on, Lexi-girl.” Val’s hand on her arm steadied her enough to pull herself up. Jay was hovering near by, looking at Val. “Ew. Let us _eludir_.” She said in Spanish, catching Soph’s attention. The girls made their way past their host quickly, Birdie volunteering to be the one to thank him and say goodbye, much to his obvious disappointment.

Lex collapsed in the dressing room chair, and had just reached for the nearest makeup wipe when Thomas stepped in. “Hey girls! Great job out there – especially you, Lex. That question was a curveball – but you handled it so professionally.” His face was apologetic. Lex nodded.

“It’s fine, Tom.” At his unconvinced look she gave him a smile. “ _I’m_ fine. Seriously. I can handle questions like that. It’s no big deal.”

The interview would air at 6:00, giving the editors time to fix up any slip-ups and adjust the sound of their performance. It also gave them time to get back to the hotel to watch it for themselves. Lex would use it to critique her own performance, as well as make notes on their musical performance – Val would use it to preen, Gigi would watch just because they were all watching, and Birdie and Soph spent their time exaggerating and recreating the comedic moments.


	18. 18

The shoot had gone smoothly, no thanks to Tae and Hobi’s late arrival, but their excited chatter about their morning had given the other boys energy as well – so RM had let it slide.

Apparently, IHop was a new favourite, and their talk about the pancakes was enough to get his stomach rumbling.

“Yah, enough – I want to get pancakes now.”

“We could bring some for the girls.” Jimin suggested timidly, pretending to be occupied with his jacket.

“Good idea. Or we could make them… their rooms have mini kitchens like ours.” Jin was already speculating. “I’ve been wanting to try American cooking.”

“It can be a thank-you for last night.” Namjoon was the deciding voice.

* * *

 

 

The knock on the door was surprising. Surprising enough for the five girls to simply look at each other instead of actually opening the door.

As another knock sounded, Val was shoved in the direction of the door and off the king bed by Birdie’s feet. “Touch me again and I’ll kill you.” She hissed, but got to her feet to answer the door.

The girls were all in pyjamas, faces bare and in various states of relaxation and undress. Sophia and Lex were in matching green facemasks, and Birdie was getting her hair braided by Gigi, slumped in the smaller girl’s lap.

“Uh…” Val’s voice was warning and Lex straightened from her slouch. “We have visitors. Make yourselves presentable.”

Lex darted for her shirt that was in the bathroom, and tried to make it past the open door without being seen – to no success – the startled looks on RM and Jin’s faces was enough to know they’d seen her mad dash in her barely there bralette. She appeared a minute later with her tank top on and the facemask off.

She followed the boys into the main room – where the others hadn’t moved. She frowned at Birdie who hadn’t put a shirt on, and was still slumped in nothing but flannel pants and her old spots bra. Sophia tutted at her as she reappeared without the mask.

“Fifteen minutes weren’t up! It’s supposed to stay on for twenty…” She said reproachfully. Lex rolled her eyes.

“Sorry.” She turned to the boys, who were awkwardly standing in the centre of the room, looking around curiously. She flushed as her eyes fell on her open suitcase, bras and panties spilling out. “Sorry about the state of things… we weren’t expecting visitors.”

“It’s fine. Our fault. We should have called ahead.” RM said apologetically. “We can come back later if you like.” Lex was tempted to say yes, but Birdie beat her to speaking, standing up as Gigi finished the second Dutch braid.  

“Nah, it’s cool. Do you need to put anything in the fridge?” She asked Jin and RM, poking at the plastic bags they were clutching. Jin was pointedly not looking at her exposed torso, and she could see Jungkook and Jimin’s face getting red. The only one who seemed unbothered was Suga, who was, predictably, standing stoically behind the others.

“Yeah, we have stuff to make pancakes.” RM said, and handed the bags to Tae, who followed Birdie and Jin to the kitchen. He turned back the Lex, and noticed that she was makeup free for the first time since they’d met. She looked younger and softer, her sharp cheekbones not as pronounced.

She clapped her hands together. “Make yourself comfortable, boys. Oh. Hang on.” she darted for sliding doors in the middle of the room, and pulled them apart, revealing another king sized bed. With a grunt, she started to push it closer to them. RM moved to help her, but Hobi and Jungkook were already there, helping her push.

Before long they had an odd half circle of bed and chairs, around the large flat screen. “Sit down!” Lex said again, gesturing to her work. RM sat first, partly to tell the others it was okay, and partly to ease the tension on Lex’s face.

“What were you doing?” Hobi asked, reclining on the other bed on his back, looking upside down at the girls clustered on the other bed.

Lex grimaced. “I know it’s weird, but we were gonna watch our interview.”

“Oh! Let’s watch!” Hobi said, turning over.

“What time is it?’ Val asked the room at large.

“Quarter to six.” RM responded.

She nodded. “We’ll be on in fifteen. I’ll grab some drinks.” She stood, legs shockingly long in her pyjama shorts. “We got juice, soda or water.”

* * *

 

Birdie stacked more cans in Tae’s outstretched arms. He’d refused to let Val carry them, the little gentleman! So Val would carry the orange juice, Tae the soda cans and Jin the glasses. None of them had trusted her to carry anything, so she just trotted in behind them, and found a seat that was empty.

It happened to be next to Suga, on a loveseat Lex had pulled from the living space in the other room. He shot her an unreadable look, but shifted over slightly as she flopped down, spreading herself into whatever space he’d left. “Juice or soda?” she asked him.

“Soda.” He said shortly.

She leant forwards, and picked up two cans, handing one to him, and settling back with her own, rolling it between her hands to cool her palms.

Gigi had located the remote from under Sophia who was starting to resemble the moon emoji as the mask dried a dark grey. She flicked the TV onto the right channel, and settled back.


	19. 19

The show opened the same way many other interviews did, with a rolling sweep of the audience before focussing in on the interviewer and then onto the guests.

The seating was very deliberate, RM noticed – with Lex closest to the interviewer, and then immediately Birdie, then Sophia, then Val, and finally Gigi. It was almost in order of extrovert…

Lex took almost all the questions, occasionally directing attention onto her bandmates, giving them a chance to speak. She was almost unnervingly poised, and it took him a second to correlate the pristine woman on the screen, with the barefaced slouched woman on the seat in front of him. The audience loved Birdie and Sophia, lapping up every scrap of humour that they threw out – and though the english interview was _almost_ too fast paced for even him to follow, he saw smiles on the other boys’ faces at their antics on screen. One of the cameras, however loved Val, and though she sat – barely engaging, the second camera was almost permanently fixed upon her, capturing every shift in movement, every aspect of her perfect facial expressions.

Then the interviewer asked a different kind of question, and he watched as the girls on screen stiffened. Onscreen Lex’s face fluttered for a second, and her eyes darted off screen for the barest hint of a moment, before she was smiling again, poised;

“ _My ex was very… controlling. Being in love with him was more falling than actually flying together. Writing that song was a kind of catharsis for me, I guess…”_

RM followed Birdie’s uncomfortable movements, the obvious tightening of Val’s jaw, and Sophia’s uneasy expression, her eyes looking off-screen as well. Even Gigi, who had been almost completely silent looked anxiously at Lex.

In the next second, the moment was gone, as Birdie was prancing around again, before playfully squabbling with Val.

But it was clear to him, who knew all about wearing a mask in interviews, that Lex was a million miles away. It got worse when they were performing, especially in their second song; which he’d never heard, but enjoyed as much as he enjoyed _Fall_.

Lex looked almost vacant during the second half of the interview. She had swapped seats with Val, who now had the full attentions of the interviewer and both cameras. The sheer sex appeal and charm she was oozing was so palpable that even through the screen, he found himself smiling as she laughed prettily, tossing her shiny hair over her shoulder. He almost felt sorry for the interviewer, as the poor man clearly became more and more enamoured with the red head. Before long, she was leaning away from him as he wrapped up the segment.

“Hah! He fell _in love_!” Val exclaimed, almost too victoriously. She turned to Jin, “You may be worldwide handsome, but I am worldwide _charmer_!” Lex laughed.

“You are a dangerous woman, Valerie Silva.” Valerie just smirked, and stretched.

“Did somebody say pancakes before?” Birdie said, blinking at RM hopefully.

“Didn’t you have pancakes for breakfast?” Gigi asked, nose wrinkling.

“They were delicious AF!” Tae added, grinning as Birdie and Sophia giggled. _AF._ _What…?_ RM decided he didn’t want to know, and just settled back in his chair.

Before long, a task force was assembled to make the pancakes – of course, Jin was leading the cooks, and had enlisted Yoongi and Lex, who had put up her hand with a tentative; “I can cook…” and though Namjoon had also volunteered, he’d been quickly shut down by Jin; “for the good of the nation, I must decline…” Val also got roped into helping, with Lex clamouring for her ‘special’ help.

The other eight settled back, Birdie getting into an argument with Tae about what channel to watch – which was solved when Sophia stole the remote and bought a movie from the hotel, and put on Korean subtitles.

_Mulan it was._

* * *

 

There was an almost cosy, homelike atmosphere as the first round of pancakes was delivered into the living space, the balcony windows letting in the setting sun and overhead lights dimmed. Birdie, Tae, Jungkook and Jimin had scored one bed – sitting in a circle as they played Clash of Clans between hasty bites of the pancakes.

Jin and Val were chatting again, looking like they were modelling as they reclined perfectly over two chairs, silhouetted against the golden sky outside. Their phones were in their hands, google translate open and ready to be used. RM was contributing the sudden rise in casual English use in their conversations from their interactions with the girls since last night. It was almost crazy how quickly it had picked up.

He didn’t know how it had happened, but Hobi had somehow brought Gigi out of her shell, and he was sitting almost in her lap, as she braided tiny plaits tight against his scalp. She was laughing at something he had said, and Sophia was sitting beside them on the bed, face almost identical to Yoongi’s as they both watched Mulan with open-mouthed and intense concentration.

Beside him, on the other end of the love seat was Lex. She looked relaxed now – and was watching them all with a fond expression on her face. She caught his eye – and _blushed_. “What?” she demanded, reaching for her drink.

“Nothing!” RM said hastily, picking up his fork. She hadn’t put any food on her own plate, so without thinking he held out his fork to her, pancake on the end.

She eyed it, and him incredulously – and he felt embarrassment flood his insides – and moved to put it down again. But she reached for it, taking it out of his lax grip, and slid it into her mouth. Still avoiding his gaze she handed the fork back to him, covering her mouth with a hand as she chewed. “It’s good.” She said finally, and settled back, taking a sip of her water. He was already holding out another bite for her. She raised an eyebrow, but took it again. As she was chewing, he took a bite for himself. “Are you feeding me?” she asked him suspiciously.

He shrugged. “I’ve perfected the pancake to syrup ratio.” She narrowed her eyes, but sat quietly as he cut up more portions from his stack, and nudged them over to her.

* * *

 

“What are you guys doing tomorrow?” Lex asked him later, as Tangled’s credits started rolling across the screen. Namjoon shrugged, all too aware that she’d shifted closer to him. He could feel her legs against his shins.

“I think we have to film some stuff for a V Live and for an episode here, but other than that – like, nothing.”

“I think the girls want to hang out… if that’s okay with you? We could hit up the beach.” Her voice was hushed, and Namjoon looked around again to see Gigi fast asleep, Sophia stroking her hair and looking a few moments away from crashing too. Hobi and Yoongi were asleep too, Hobi’s head still propped up on his own arm. Yoongi had his face flat against the bed, and if not for the rise and fall of his back, he would have looked dead.

The maknae line had abandoned their games in favour of crowding around Jungkook’s phone to watch what sounded like an anime. Birdie looked confused, but still enthused, though her hands kept creeping up to rub tiredly at her eyes. Jimin was asleep, head against Tae’s shoulder. Jin and Val were still talking, but his hyung was looking sleepier by the second.

“I should get them to bed.” He said distractedly – before realising, he hadn’t answered Lex. She was leaning back, head tucked into the corner of the love seat, looking half-asleep. “But, it would be good to head to the beach tomorrow. We don’t get down to beaches much.”

“I suppose you just shoot there, rather than actually hang out.” Lex supplied, and he chuckled at her correct assumption.

“Right… yeah.”

He made to stand. Her foot hooked the back of his knees, sending him crashing back down to where he had just been. “You don’t have to wake them up. If you’re okay with them sleeping here then leave them.” Her voice was soft as she looked at Gigi’s bed again. Sophia had finally fallen asleep, one hand in Gigi’s hair, and the other resting lightly on Hobi’s calf. “Just bring the ones who want to leave.”

Namjoon nodded. He had no desire to wake Yoongi if he didn’t have to – and Hobi looked pretty comfortable. It was hardly appropriate – but it seemed like all bets had been off since they’d collided at the AMAs. He caught Jin’s attention and jerked his thumb in the direction of the door. “ _We should go. Lex says the others can sleep here.”_

_“That’s not-”_

_“It’s fine. Look, this is the best sleep Hobi’s gotten since we’ve been here.”_

Jin looked torn, but stood anyway. “Goodnight.” He said to Val, inclining his head.

Val smiled sleepily. “Until tomorrow, Worldwide.” He grinned at that, and crossed to the other bed.


	20. 20

Before long, the awake boys had left, leaving Lex and Val the only ones awake.

Birdie, Tae and Jimin had one bed, with Yoongi, Hobi, Soph and Gigi in the other. Jungkook had been dragged out by Jin, much to his dismay, but Lex hadn’t felt like it was her place to interfere. Instead, she pottered around for a few minutes, collecting dirty dishes and dumping them in the spotless kitchen – Jin had cleaned before he had left. Val stood waiting at the door.

“Come on, lovely, we’ll crash in mine tonight.”

Lex dithered, looking back at the beds full of sleeping people. Val’s hand in hers tugged her away, and she followed her best friend to her room. _It was late._

* * *

 

Birdie woke too hot – and it took her a moment to realise that the warm weight around her neck was Tae’s arm, almost holding her down and to him. He had Jimin in a similar chokehold – but unlike her, Jimin was still sleeping peacefully through it. With a grunt, and no small amount of effort, she managed to wiggle her way out of his grip without waking him.

Thirsty, she padded into the kitchen, and searched for a clean glass. Finding none, she resigned herself to drinking out of the juice carton. _There wouldn’t be much in it anyway._

She bent, and straightened with the carton.

But she wasn’t alone.

She let out a small squeal at the sight of the figure that had appeared behind her, and dropped the carton in shock. Impressively quickly, Yoongi’s hands shot out to catch it. He placed it on the counter, frowning slightly.

Birdie clapped a hand over her heart. “Jesus on a bike. You gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry.” He said shortly, and brushed past her to drink from the tap. He’d noticed the lack of clean glassware too.

“So.” He straightened at her voice again, turning to look at her. “Is there any particular reason that you don’t like us – or is it just because I crashed into you that one time?” She was mimicking Lex, with one hip popped, an eyebrow raised and arms folded across her chest. At his blank look, she dropped the stance.

“I don’t dislike you.” He said quietly, “Just don’t know you.” _His English was better than he let on_ , she realised.

Yoongi watched her think up a response, almost seeing her thoughts tick over behind her honey eyes. She was slim, not particularly curvaceous, especially compared to the other girls in her band – but with her shirt off as it was, he could see the toned muscles under her tan skin work as she breathed. She would have been a dancer – a gymnast – with those legs, and those shoulders.

“I get the feeling you’d rather not know us.” She retorted finally, eyes glittering, daring him to respond.

“I get the feeling that you don’t know what I want to do.”

Her mouth almost, _almost_ split into a smile. “Hmm.” She said instead, and brushed past him – back to the fridge. “ _Touché.”_

Yoongi snorted and left the kitchen. He didn’t exactly feel the need to exchange banter with this strange American girl. Not this early in the damn morning.

* * *

 

Lex woke up with a melody in her head.

She kept humming it, as she got dressed, in the shower, brushing her teeth – until;

“Lex! Quit it! Write it down or stop it.” Val growled from bed, a pillow over her face. Lex waved a hand at her dismissively – looking through a suitcase before realising it wasn’t even hers.

“All my stuff is in the other room.” She complained.

“Borrow Birdie’s bikinis, and you can wear one of my dresses. If we’re going down to the beach today it’ll be fine.”

Lex grumbled – but did as Val suggested. The sun dress she was borrowing was probably the most colourful thing she’d worn since they’d gotten to LA, and because she was taller than Val, it was also probably one of the more risqué things she’d worn too. A text from her manager just confirmed their lack of plans – and made sure she knew about the checkout times for the hotel.

Lex’s heart sank a little. They only had another two days in LA, not including today. Then it would be back to New York, their hometown, to write music, and spend time with their families for Christmas.

She could only guess beyond that.

Performing at the AMAs had gained them more attention; her steadily increasing follower account attesting to that – but her manager hadn’t really given her any indication of how their year was going to shape up.

_And that worried her._

She got a text from Sophia a couple of minutes later – informing her that the boys had cleared out and were on their way to filming.

“Should we just get them to meet us on the beach?” Lex asked Val. “I don’t really want to hang out here all day and wait.”

Val shrugged. “Yeah, why not. We can get some stuff and have a picnic.”


	21. 21

They found themselves on the beach not two hours later – Birdie becoming suddenly inspired to have a ‘mini-photoshoot’, because, “ _my insta is looking seriously depressing.”_

Lex had been sleeping pretty much they’d gotten there, Birdie’s bright yellow bikini startling against her pale skin. Val had already applied sunscreen to her still body twice since they’d arrived. Lex was the only one with a tendency to burn – Birdie, Soph and Gigi just browned even further – and it just turned to freckles on her. Which she wanted to avoid too – so between Lex and her, they went through about a bottle of sunscreen any time they ventured to the beach.

Birdie had already attracted the attention of a couple of wannabe surfers, and was flirting shamelessly. Val shook her head, smiling at her antics, as Birdie ran her hand over one of the boy’s boards. She was such a cheapskate, she’d rather flirt a free ride on a board than hire one.

But it worked, and before long, she and the two boys were heading for the water, Birdie’s fluoro pink bikini visible from anywhere.

Gigi and Sophia had gone for a walk, leaving Lex and Val to mind their things. But as Lex lay sleeping, Val was soon bored.

She pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts. Touring had the rather adverse side effect of distancing oneself from friendships. She could count the amount of close friends she had on one hand, and they were all at the beach with her.

A smile spread across her lips as she pulled up a new message draft.

* * *

 

Jungkook’s phone buzzed, distracting the boy enough that even Jin looked over at him. He fished it out of his pocket, feeling like the V Live wouldn’t miss him for too long. They were filming in a park near to the hotel – messing around on the play equipment, and answering fan questions in the warm sun.

He unlocked the message, noting immediately the unfamiliar number.

_When r u coming down here? Xx Val_

Attached was a selfie of the red head, smiling coyly into the camera with large sunglasses on that reflected the blue sky and sea she was near.

Jungkook flushed, and nearly let the phone go.

Quickly he responded, taking a minute to look up the proper spelling for a few words.

* * *

 

_Soon I think nearly done_

Val smiled at the simple text, and stretched, the white beach kimono she was wearing slipping off her frame. Hastily, she tugged it back over her shoulders, and adjusted her large hat to shade her torso even more. _No sun for you_. She scolded herself. Freckles were not a good look.

Her phone dinged with another text, this time from the familiar contact _Worldwide Handsome._

**_Are you texting Jungkook???_ ** **_J_ ** **_J_ **

She rolled her eyes fondly at the unnecessary emoji use, and responded.

_So what if I am? ;) ;)_

**_You distract him… :// ://_ **

_Aren’t I distracting you?_

**_I’m older, wiser… ;) ;) never distracted ;)_ ** **_J_ **

_Whateva u say Jinnie. Just hurry up and get down here, I’m all alone :///_

She sent a picture of Lex’s sleeping face with her own pout right next to her.

Jin responded with a selfie of him grinning with Jungkook looking over his shoulder curiously. She smiled at their faces, saved the picture, before switching her phone off and applying another coat of sunscreen to her legs and reclining again.

* * *

 

Birdie paddled through another baby wave, throwing a grin at the boy who was up to his chest in water behind her. “Hey, babe!” he called. “Don’t you think we’re far enough out?”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of the big waves!” She threw back over her shoulder. “It’s only ankle busters close to shore. If I head a little further out, I’ll ride the groundswell back to you.”

He nodded, and stayed where he was. Birdie praised her own genius, and kept paddling out to where she could see a few other surfers.

She was originally from Santa Cruz, born to a mother who loved the ocean like some sort of weird mermaid, so surfing had been in her blood. But when her parents split – she’d been moved to New York with her father. She had resented him for that, but as she grew older understood it. Her mom was a hippie sure – but she was also an addict, and if Birdie had stayed with her, probably wouldn’t have even been able to go to school. And if she hadn’t gone to NY, she never would have met the other girls.

It had been hard to find time to surf in between school, gymnastics and the band, but she’d always managed to sneak down to Long Beach whenever she had a free moment, to do what she loved. When she turned sixteen, she had quit gymnastics, which had freed up her life a lot more too.

She reached the group as another large swell began to break upon them, and prepped herself, turning to face the shore.

She caught the wave, as easy as breathing, and stood up – years of practice and balance combining as she rode the wave to shore.

* * *

 

Gigi tried to ignore the eyes on her.

_She knew she shouldn’t have worn a bikini today._

She was acutely aware of her thighs rubbing together, and her belly, and fat ass as she walked next to Sophia – the other girl’s tiny waist and behind almost unfairly toned and perky. Her butt barely even wobbled when she walked.

She felt sick stir in the back of her throat as Harry’s words came back to her.

 _“…you’ll have to find someone else who will take your fat ass...”_  

“Are you alright?” Sophia asked her, “You look kinda sick.”

“Yeah… I feel, like, I don’t know – I had a cold flush. I should put on a shirt or something.” Gigi sought desperately for an excuse. “Don’t want to get burnt.” She finished lamely.

Sophia shot her a look. “Don’t give me that _las tonterías._ ” She waggled her eyebrows, “You and I don’t burn! Trinidad and Puerto Rico babes fo life, aye?!” she bumped her hip with Gigi’s. “C’mon _chica._ Tell me what’s really wrong. You’ve been weird since the after party.” Sophia sent her a look. “Is it Harry?”

Gigi spluttered. “No of course not.” Sophia raised an eyebrow, and Gigi floundered. “ _No! S_ eriously!” She shrugged, folding her arms over her stomach, and looking at the horizon in front of them. “I don’t know… I just…” she stopped talking, and lifted her sunglasses with one hand. “Are the boys here already?”

Sophia squinted, just making out Val’s massive black hat, and their towels – as well as seven forms making their way down towards her.

“Sure are.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Gigi muttered.


	22. 22

Jungkook recognised Val’s large hat, and nudged RM, who for some reason, was beginning to head left, towards the life guard station. “There’s Val.”

Namjoon squinted, before his eyes widened suddenly. “And Lex.”

He was right, the body stretched out beside the redhead was undoubtedly Lex’s – though the yellow was different to the clothes that she usually wore. And there was the fact that there wasn’t… much… clothing. Namjoon suddenly realised they hadn’t really thought about that.

The girls were…

_Attractive._

It wasn’t hard to miss, especially with the way Val carried herself, and beach wear was bound to be… revealing.

When in America…

Val turned and spotted them, waving them over. “Hiya, boys!”

Their respective greetings woke Lex with a start, and she reached blindly for nothing for a second until Val shoved a hat onto her head, and sunglasses into her hand. “Hi. Sorry.” She stretched, standing up, sand falling from her toned stomach. Namjoon looked away. “Wasn’t expecting you for another little while.”

Val grinned up at them. “Guilty! I was bored. I may have forced J into coming earlier.” Jimin, J-hope, Jin and Jungkook looked at her and each other in confusion. She shrugged, not elaborating further. “Chuck your stuff down, we have some snacks if you guys are hungry.”

Jungkook didn’t know what he had been expecting from Val – but being almost completely covered was not it. Only her legs from her shins down were out, the rest of her covered by the shade of her giant hat, and a long-sleeved floaty kimono. She still looked… well she knew how she looked. She winked at him, catching his eye on her, and he looked away quickly.

Yoongi held himself back from rolling his eyes at Jungkook’s obvious eyes – but failed entirely as he watched Namjoon offer unnecessary help to Lex, eyes on her exposed skin. She looked good in the bikini, he wouldn’t deny it – but Namjoon was also acting like she was the only girl around for miles.

In fact, he could pick out three more ‘bikini babes’, without even trying too hard. There was one in a blue bikini with far too much fake tan, staring their way to his left. There was one with her arms around a grey haired man – wait, no, he took it back – he raised his eyes at the size of the plastic implants trying to pose as breasts that were spilling out of her barely there gold-swimsuit. And there, by the water – there was one kissing her surfer boyfriend on the cheek as she handed him the board, her bright pink bikini eye-catching against the blue water.

He eyed her ass appreciatively, following the line of her spine up to her wavy mane of dirty blonde hair, and as she turned around was met with caramel eyes – _oh._

Birdie waved at him, and started jogging up the beach towards them – looking like she’d just stepped out of a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue shoot.

“Hey, lads!” she said cheerfully, sweeping her hair over one shoulder. She caught his eye again, and gave him a funny look. He looked away as quickly as Jungkook had, cursing the sudden heat in his cheeks.

* * *

 

Gigi slowed her steps even further as she noticed that Birdie and Lex were up and about with the boys. They looked so perfect in their little bikinis – with model bodies. Not like her.

“Soph… I think I’m gonna go take a dip.” She said absently to the girl next to her.

“You don’t wanna say hi?”

“I’ll say hi in a bit. Just want to cool down.”

“I thought you were feeling cold?”

“Gotta go.” She side stepped Sophia entirely, and jogged awkwardly to the water, submerging herself as soon as she could, allowing the salty water to close over her head.

* * *

 

Tae turned as Sophia walked towards them, eyes widening appreciatively. The red one piece she was wearing rode up high on her hips, and dipped down low in the back, clinging to her behind in an entirely welcome way.

“How was filming?” She asked by way of greeting, coming to a halt in front of them all, and peering over her love heart shaped glasses at them.

“Good. Finished early.” Hobi supplied. She grinned.

“Just couldn’t wait to get down here, huh?” She nudged him playfully. “Come on, let’s go get Gigi.”

Jimin perked up. “Where is she?”

Sophia turned and gestured down at the water. “She’s swimming. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

As it turned out – Tae was something of a photographer.

“Tae!” Birdie exclaimed, hanging over his arm as he showed her the photos he’d taken on her phone, “These are, like, insanely amazing.”

“Thank you.” He smiled proudly. “I left my camera. At the hotel.”

Birdie grinned. “Well now I know how good you are, you’re just going to have to be my personal photographer.” Birdie couldn’t believe how well he’d managed to capture her in the candid – because she usually looked weird when she didn’t know photos were being taken – but somehow he’d caught her smiling out at the ocean, looking like she’d been touched up for a shoot.

“We can go now?” Tae suggested, waving the phone around. Her eyebrows leapt.

“Oh! Okay – sure.”

“Sophia?” He turned to her friend, and Birdie’s eyebrows raised even further. She hadn’t missed his look over Sophia when the bombshell had walked up.

Sophia turned to him, arm linked with Hobi’s. “Yeah, Tae?”

“Photoshoot!” Birdie chimed in, and scooped Sophia and Hobi closer. “Tae’s really good at takin’ pics – so let’s go.”

With the group gathered, the four of them headed off for the pier and surrounding rock pools further down the beach.

* * *

 

Namjoon accepted the popsicle Val handed him from the cooler. He took a lick – and almost recoiled at the unfamiliar taste.

“They’re made with strawberry vodka.” The red head advised him. “Not allowed to drink, so this is the alternative.”

He took another tentative taste, making Lex grin at the suspicious expression on his face. “it’s…”

“Smart.” Yoongi said, taking a huge bite out of his. Lex openly laughed at his scowly-expression as brain-freeze hit him.

“Easy tiger.” She raised her own frozen treat in the air. “Cheers, guys.”


	23. 23

Jimin eventually convinced Jungkook to come down the water with him – he two shedding their shirts, and making Val catcall loudly. Jungkook flushed, but Jimin noticed him flexing slightly as he paused unnecessarily for sunscreen in front of her.

He had been working out for America – Jimin noticed – he was looking leaner than Jimin did. Jimin sucked in his stomach slightly as Jungkook turned back to him – noting the younger boy’s thinner waist. _He should have been dieting more._

Jungkook shoved him playfully in the direction of the water, making him stumble slightly – distracting him from his thoughts. “ _So slow, Jiminie. Hurry up!”_

Jimin snapped at the younger boy in retaliation, grabbing him in a headlock and half dragging him to the water – Jungkook struggling all the way. Of course it didn’t last long, as Jungkook was not only taller than him, but stronger too.

Jimin ended up being dumped face first into the water by a laughing Jungkook. Spluttering, he grabbed at the younger boy, pulling him in as well. Wrestling, the two boys drifted out further, and it wasn’t until he had to jump to keep his head above the water that he realised how far out they were. “Kook-” he began, but a large wave dumped itself on him, submerging him. As he caught his breath again, another wave hit him. They were getting too close to the rocks, and Jimin was being pulled further from Jungkook – who still had a grip on the ocean floor.

“Jimin! _Swim this way!”_ Jungkook yelled, smile fading slightly as he realised his friend wasn’t coming towards him. Rather, he was being sucked away slightly. Turning, he looked for a friendly face, but this far out – there were only surfers a ways out, and no swimmers close to them. Jimin called his name again, and Jungkook swore, panic starting to rise in his chest as he watched his friend get dumped again, disappearing for a few seconds too long this time. “Jimin – _I’m coming!_ ”

He made to swim forwards, but was grabbed by his ankle and dragged backwards. He spluttered, floundering for a second and wrenching his ankle out of the person’s grip. He turned to see Gigi, paddling behind him. Her green eyes were wide and she was shaking her head, speaking so quickly it took him a second to process. “-Just stay put, I’ll get him – I took life saving lessons.”

Gigi didn’t mention it had just been an hour’s work in a mandatory swimming class when she’d been about twelve, but he didn’t need to know that.

 

* * *

 

Jimin swallowed more salt water, and found himself in full-blown panic mode, limbs fluttering as he just tried to face the shore. He thought he spotted light, and pushed upwards, breaking the surface for a second before he was overwhelmed by white foam. “Jung-”

Then, a strong grip wrapped itself around his waist, and he was being tugged backwards. He fought for a second, panic still choking him, but the grip tightened once, warningly. He was on the surface of the water, and he breathed desperately, not even registering Jungkook’s hand on his back and that his feet could touch the ground.

“Hey…” warm hands on his cheeks made him blink, and focus on the person in the water in front of him. Luminous green eyes blinked at him. “Just breathe alright?” one of the hands ran down his chest, and pressed at his sternum, forcing a breath out of him. Jungkook hovered beside her, looking frantic still. “He’ll be alright, Kookie. He just needs to get his breath back, isn’t that right Jimin?”

He looked at her, finally registering Gigi as the woman running her hands over him so familiarly. He jolted out of her grip. She let him go, but floated to follow him. He was chest deep now, his arms out of the water and the ground firmly under his feet. He could see the waves he’d been trapped in behind her. “I – thank you.” He said finally.

Her face twisted, and she splashed water at him and Jungkook. “What were you two thinking?! That’s heavy surf out there! You should only go out there if you have a board or if you’re an experienced swimmer.” Her voice was shrill – and he could see anxiety in her own eyes now, betraying the calm she had displayed before.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Jungkook said as she splashed him again. She huffed a breath, and ducked under the water for a second and reappeared, slicking her hair back.

“Come on. That’s enough swimming for you today.” She directed at Jimin, who realised he’d been staring. “Kook, if you wanna stay in, just wait for me to come back or get someone else. No solo swimming for either of you!”

He felt like a child as he and Jungkook followed her to the shore.

He tried very hard not to look at her body, sleekly glistening with water as she stepped out of the water. He wasn’t used to the curves on her – they made him feel flustered in a way that he shouldn’t. The girls he was used to were thinner – more like Lex’s or Birdie’s body type, and shy about their bodies. But Gigi was…

_Different._

She had two dimples in her smooth brown skin at the base of her spine, and he had a brief image of his hands on her, using them as holds for his thumbs. He felt himself blush, and banished the image, trying to think of anything else.

She led them up to where his hyungs, Lex and Val were sitting. Jin stood at their approach, frowning. “ _What happened?”_ he asked, zeroing in on Jimin’s reddened eyes, and Jungkook’s arm still around his shoulder.

“ _I got caught in the waves. Gigi pulled me out.”_ He regretted saying it as Jin transitioned smoothly into scolding mother, inspiring Namjoon’s own frantic caring as well. Before long, he found himself swaddled in two towels, with a popsicle in his hand, and Jin rubbing his back as he thanked Gigi. The girl was blushing, and waving her hands, as Jungkook exaggerated the tale slightly.

Val made a pleased sound. “You’re such a hero, G! Perhaps you can impress Harry with the story of your rescue.” It had been an innocent enough statement, but Jimin watched as her face changed, dropping.

“Hah. Yeah…” She said, crossing her arms around herself, hiding her stomach. She sat down behind him, and he listened to her getting dressed. “I should call him, actually. I’ll – I’ll be back.” She was gone the next moment, walking away and up the beach towards the side walk.

When she left, Jin cuffed him gently. “ _Don’t do that again… what if you had been hurt? What if she hadn’t been there, huh?”_

He just apologised again, looking back out at the ocean.


	24. 24

“So… dinner?” Birdie suggested, turning over to look up at Lex. The blonde woman peered down at her over the bridge of her circle sunglasses.

“Are you hungry?” She asked. Birdie nodded violently. “Anyone else want dinner now?”

Namjoon clicked his tongue to get the others attention, and repeated her words.

There was a chorus of affirmatives, so at 5:30, they found themselves heading back into to town to eat dinner.

 

* * *

 

At the server’s reluctant expression – they had no tables available for all of them at the small sushi restaurant, one of their biggest was booked for the dinner rush – Lex stepped forwards. Gently, she hip checked Namjoon, edging him out of the way.

“Hey.” She said, leaning on the counter, positioning her arms so that her boobs peaked out slightly from the hem of Val’s dress. “I know we’re a big group-” she began in a heavy southern accent. She gave a fake little laugh, and pushed up her sunglasses, and fluttered her eyelashes at the man. “But we’ll be super quick. We just saw this place, and I saw you- I mean, _we_ saw you…” she stumbled purposefully, making the server straighten. Lex resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “And we just figured we would eat here. I mean,” she looked over her shoulder, Val meeting her eyes immediately and coming to stand beside her.

“You wouldn’t let us go hungry?” Val said softly, in the same southern-belle voice she had put on. They used this routine often. _What was it about men, that made them go soft over southern girls?_

She was almost overdoing it now, but at Val’s innocent, but sensual smile, the server cast a furtive look over his shoulder, and back at them. “My manager will kill me – but,” Val leant forwards too, and he softened even further. “But I’m sure we can put some tables together for you lovely ladies.”

“Oh! Thank you so much!” Lex trilled, already turning away. She caught Namjoon’s wide eyed gaze and sent him a wink. “Come on now, boys.”

Birdie flounced past first, offering a terribly accented; “Thankyew!”

Lex giggled at the server’s bemused expression, as the rest of their group filtered past towards the tables being joined together on the balcony.

 

* * *

 

“That was impressive.” Namjoon said quietly to her as she sipped on her saké.

She half-smiled at the compliment. “Val and I came up with the whole ‘southern-belle’ thing when we were in high-school. Got us a _lot_ of free drinks.”

“By a lot, she means we didn’t even have to bring money to the bar.” Val chimed in from further down the table, raising a glass of her own. “Sometimes, we’d get free cabs home too.”

Lex laughed, and Namjoon found himself staring too long at the way her face was lit up in the setting sun.

 

* * *

 

Yoongi tried to ignore Birdie’s chatter with Tae, but he couldn’t ignore how _wrong_ she was.

Finally, he snapped, and leant towards them. “You know that Jordan played for the Bulls?”

“Huh?” Birdie turned to face him, and even though their faces were suddenly very close together, he refused to move.

“Michael Jordan played for the Bulls.” He repeated. _It was common knowledge…_ She laughed, and he scowled. “What?”

“I’m talking about Space Jam.”

“Huh?” it was his turn to be confused, “ _Space_ _Jam_?” and at the sudden manic gleam in her eyes he regretted ever asking.

“Ohhhh… Suga, my sweet… I cannot _wait_ for you to see this…”

“Mashterpeese.” Tae parroted.

Birdie clicked her fingers. “EXACTLY!”

And that was how Yoongi found himself getting a detailed play-by-play of, what sounded like, one of the worst kid’s movies in existence.

 

* * *

 

The buzzing of her phone woke Sophia the next morning.

Blearily she picked it up, trying to answer a call that wasn’t there. Instead, it was hundreds of notifications flooding in, stemming from; _@BirdieLaVie_ _tagged you in a post_.

She unlocked her phone quickly, heading straight for Birdie’s Instagram page to find the mystery photo. She saw what had been causing the uproar immediately.

Birdie’s most recent post was a collection of pictures, the front one a picture of her, Birdie and Hobi smiling for the picture, set against the ocean. She scrolled through, smiling at the obligatory bikini post that was second, and then the collection of photos from their dinner – including one of Yoongi and her watching the trailer for Space Jam, clearly captured by Tae.

She had captioned it simply;

_Another sunny day in LA with this lot! @bts.bighitofficial @LaVieOfficial @SoSoLaVie @GiLaVie @LexLaVie @SilvaLaVie_

The comment section was split between English speaking fans, and an influx of what she could only guess were ARMYs, Korean characters filling the comment section as fast as the likes were raking up. Her own follower count was racking up as she went back to her own page.

A comment notification from her own most recent post – a mirror selfie from the AMAs made her click on the photo.

_@ARMYUNITEDUSA: OMG OMG OMG FAVES??? ARE YOU GUYS FRIENDS???_

_@bts_daddies: stay away from oppas_

_@bts_daddies: slut_

Her eyebrow rose. “What have you done, Birdie?” she muttered, opening the group chat, and typing out a message.

_SoSo: Birdie why did u post???_

_SoSo: r we even allowed to post???_

Birdie replied near instantly;

_Bb: why not?_

_DAD: good point Soph, I don’t know what exactly their management want posted…_

_DAD: I don’t even know what Tom wants for that either_

_mommy: I can text jin?_

_DAD: do it, val. Can u tell me what he says I'm gonna call tom._

_Bb: soz guys I didn’t think about it_

_DAD: its fine birdie – its just a different ball game now that’s all. I’ll sort it out_

_Giggity: whats going on??????_

_mommy: dw gigi_

_Giggity: ???_

_DAD: come to our room pls…_


	25. 25

Lex and Gigi were sitting on the bed together when the other three filed in.

Birdie was red-faced. “Sorry, Lex-”

Lex held a finger up, and she realised that the blonde was on the phone. “…Yeah, sure, Tom. Yeah, I’ll let them know… yeah of course. Could you thank Manager Seijin for me? Yeah of course. Yep. Okay talk to you soon.” She hung up, and dropped the phone on the bed. Birdie tiptoed closer, as Lex rubbed her eyes tiredly. “It’s alright, Birdie. For now.”

“Now?” Birdie asked.

Lex looked at Val, who was still typing away. “All good on their end?” Val nodded, and turned off her phone, sliding it into her pocket. “Now…” Lex turned her full attention to the fidgety blonde, and Gigi patted the bed, Birdie going to her instantly. “In terms of the photos posted – it was okay _this_ time. The culture of idols in Korea is a lot more conservative than celebrities in America.” At their blank looks she elaborated. “No shirtless pics, no drinking, and they’re not supposed to have girlfriends. Especially not BTS – I think it has something to do with their fan base, which is very sweet – but,” she paused. “But, it just means that if you do want to post something – just make sure it’s alright with them, or their manager – who Tom actually spoke to before when the pictures first got posted. From what I got, Seijin is very understanding – and because the attention has been majorly positive, he doesn’t mind.”

“So basically because the publicity is good, we’re good?” Sophia asked.

 “Yep.” Lex smiled tightly. “BTS is a new ‘thing’ for the majority of American media and LaVie is also relatively fresh. Apparently being together is something of a sensation. The ARMY are very strong here, but I guess the AMAs just touched a wider audience, just like us.”

“So…?”

“So we’ll see what happens. Apparently Tom and Seijin have been chatting since the AMAs.” Lex’s face looked like she’d tasted something sour. She didn’t like being left out of the loop. She turned to Val, “Jin…?”

“Oh!” Val took out her phone, and scrolled through the messages. “Jin just found it funny. Says that Hobi’s flattered to have a feature, and that Yoongi thinks his face looks fat in the picture.”

Lex relaxed a little. She didn’t want to cause any trouble for the boys.

“Well… second last day, girls, what do we want to do?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, they’re live on twitter!”

Tae’s voice drew the other’s attention. There was only three of them left in the hotel room – Jin, Jimin, Hobi and Namjoon had gone out to get lunch. Yoongi dragged himself over to Tae on the couch, Jungkook already beside him.

Tae was open on their feed already.

 _“How do you know if it’s recording?”_ Val’s voice filtered through the speakers, and they were greeted with a close-up of her face as she peered into it.

“ _It’s live now, you tit!”_ the camera was moved as Birdie grabbed it, and balanced it on an unseen table. The other girls were all sitting on the bed. “ _Hello everyone!”_

 _“Wow, we haven’t done one of these for ages.”_ Sophia said, and squinted at the screen. “ _Hola, Kristen! Hola, June!”_

Tae grinned, and began typing something out. “Are they still in the hotel room?” Jungkook asked. Tae nodded.

“I think so. I’ll ask which one.”

“We can’t interrupt them-” Yoongi began, but was hushed by Taehyung.

“It’ll be funny!”

Onscreen their comment appeared with a blip, and caught Birdie’s attention. “ _’What room are you in…?’”_ She read aloud, and the comment section went off as people recognised his twitter handle. “ _Why? You stalking us?”_

_@BTS_twt: we are bored_

_“We’re in Lex’s room.”_ Gigi supplied, smiling slightly.

 _“You can only come if you bring food.”_ Birdie added. Taehyung grinned at Jungkook.

“Let’s go!” They turned to Yoongi. “Please, hyung?” Tae asked, batting his eyelashes ridiculously.

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Fine. But I’m coming only because you two need supervision.”

 

* * *

 

Lex ignored the knock on the door in favour of responding to a fan’s question.

“We’ll be back in the Bronx for Christmas, don’t worry! We’ll try and have a meet up whilst we’re there.” She squinted as she looked at the next question. “Yes, Giorgia, we are planning on a full length album – but I can’t say anything more!” she grinned in what she hoped was a playful way. _In truth she couldn’t say more because she had no idea what was going to go on it._

“Hello! Hello!” Tae’s loud greeting made her look up, to see only three boys in the doorway behind Val. She relaxed slightly. Three was much easier to deal with than seven. “Hello La Vee fans!” he ducked into the camera’s view, and waved. “I am, V!” he held up his fingers in a peace sign.

“Hello! I am Jungkook!” the youngest bowed slightly to the camera.

Expecting Yoongi’s typical slightly bored and irritable demeanour he usually had around them, she was surprised by his sweet grin. “Hello, my name is Suga!”

He turned around as he walked over to the bed, and gave her a look. _Go along with it._

She nodded. “As you might have guessed, these guys are from BTS – you know that awesome group that performed before us at the AMAs.”

“Did you bring snacks?” Birdie demanded of Tae, tugging at his sleeve.

He reached into his sweatshirt’s pockets and pulled out a few packets of cookies and chips, handing them to her. “You’re an angel.” She cooed at him.

Val turned to the camera. “So, any questions for these young gentlemen?” she waited for a reply. “Okay. Jungkook-” He turned to her immediately, and she smiled. “One of our lovely viewers is asking what your favourite thing about LA is?”

“Um…” he pondered, eyes looking up as he pondered. Val watched him fondly. “The beach.” He said finally. “I like the beach.”

“Too sunny for me – I just get all gross and freckly.” Val scrunched up her nose.

“I like your freckles.” Jungkook said innocently. Val gaped at him, and Lex quickly intervened, answering another question, and trying to gloss over the fact that Val was bright red, and speechless for maybe the first time in her life.

 

* * *

 

“Oh no.”

Jin’s quiet voice made Namjoon turn to him. “What?” Jin just held out his phone. There, in twitter’s ‘trending’ space were three hashtags;

**_#btsonlavielive_ **

**_#jungkookandval_ **

**_#ilikeyourfreckles_ **

“I’ll text Val.” Jin said, already pulling his phone back, and opening his messages. His phone dinged almost as soon as he sent the message. He grinned. “They’re on the girls’ livestream.”

Namjoon groaned loudly, making the woman in front of him in the line turn around and give him a dirty look. He coloured, and turned to Jin. “Tell them to stop. What if they do something stupid? We just had a talk this morning.”

“It’s fine. They’re media trained.” Jin consoled him, patting his head like he was a child.

“Ah – no! You know that Tae and Jungkook have been weird around them.”

“It’s just a crush, they know how to handle themselves.” Jin dismissed. “It’s trending.”

“Yes. Jungkook _and_ Val are trending.” Namjoon raised his eyebrows meaningfully. “As in, _together_.”

“Yes.” Jin said snippily, “I got that. Val is smart. Jungkook is…”

“Exactly.” Namjoon said with grim satisfaction. Jin sighed at him all through ordering their lunch. Namjoon pretended he couldn’t hear him.


	26. 26

Somehow they all ended up together again, this time in the boy’s room.

Despite the talk Namjoon had had with the younger guys, and the talk that Lex had had with the girls – they were, once again, hanging out. And Namjoon didn’t have the heart to tell them to quieten down. Not after Sophia had let it slip that around this time tomorrow night, the girls would be on their way to the airport to fly home.

Gigi had shyly produced a pack of Uno cards to add to theirs, and once again, Val was beating everyone. The red head was leaning back victoriously – having long since abandoned her coy tactic. Jungkook was sat very close to her, watching her more than the game, but Jin had already thrown a shoe at him when he had gone to speak to the boy about it. Namjoon knew he was fretting over nothing – not that Jungkook wasn’t an attractive specimen – but Val was… Val. And she could have her pick of anyone – let alone a boy some three years younger than her, from an entirely different culture. Jin was right. It was a schoolboy’s crush.

After the third game of Val winning easily – Yoongi threw up his cards grumpily. “ _I’ve had enough.”_ He complained in Korean. Birdie looked at him for a second, before nodding.

“Yep. Come on. We need to have a different strategy.” She looked over at Val, and scowled. “You! Uno-Queen. Get out, whilst we have a team meeting.”

Val raised an eyebrow. “Um, what?”

Birdie looked at Yoongi, who was close to letting go of the scowl that was still marring his face. “You heard me. Out.”

Val looked at Lex, who just shrugged, still clutching her own hand. Huffing a breath, Val stood. “Well. If you’re all going to plot against me, you only have three minutes.” She flounced from the room, and eyes fell upon Birdie.

“Right. Here’s what we do...”

 

* * *

 

“ _Come in_!”

Val heard Tae trill from the other room. She wiped the grin off her face as she reentered, scowling at them all. They had seemed to be paired off. Birdie sat with Yoongi, a shit eating grin on her face, and a reluctant smile on his. Jin and Lex sat together, and Namjoon and Jimin, then Sophia and Tae, and Gigi and Hobi. Jungkook was sitting closer to Birdie than he had been before, but was looking at her uncertainly.

“What is this?” she asked suspiciously.

“We’re partnering up.” Sophia said cheerfully, knocking shoulders with a beaming Tae. “Everyone gets dealt double – but because we’re in a partnership, its spread between us.”

Val frowned. “So basically, I get double and the rest of you conspire with half as many?”

“Yes. And also we’ve decided you only get to play four special cards in total this round – no matter how many you get.” Birdie said. “You can choose what number the cards are if they’re specials.”

“This is unfair.” Val said, scowling. She looked at Jungkook. “Surely you won’t betray me, Kookie.” She gave him a pleading look, biting her lip, and clasping her hands under her chin.

Birdie reached out with her leg, and hooked it around his waist, tugging him closer to her and Yoongi. “No! No using your womanly wiles on the innocent.”

“Fine.” Val said, pouting.

“Sorry Val.” Jimin offered, smiling timidly at her, as the cards began to be dealt out. She sent him a wink, telling him she wasn’t really upset.

When all the cards were in the team’s hands, and they had started muttering between themselves – Val thought of something. “Wait! If I still win – what do I get?”

Birdie cackled, startling Yoongi – who looked at her like she’d grown another head. “ _If you win_? Get off – there’s no way!”

“Well… I didn’t think it was possible for someone to consecutively win at Uno… what if she does win?” Namjoon asked. He fixed Val with a challenging stare. “What do you want?”

She pondered for a second. “How about you all have to give me something?”

“Greedy girl.” Lex snorted.

Val shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be anything big. You can choose. Give me something unexpected.”

“Fine.” Sophia agreed readily, “Let’s just get started – Tae and I are gonna _golpea tus culos!”_ At his confused look, she whispered the translation into his ear, making him laugh.

* * *

 

“It’s impossible…”

“How did this happen?”

“I can’t- science is-”

“I. Am. SHOOK.”

“Daeche mwoya!?”

“ _Don’t swear.”_

“I actually don’t understand. WE MADE RULES!?”

The eleven people in shock stared at Val as she fanned herself with her last card. She’d called Uno already, only playing three of her specials. Birdie had an awful feeling that Val was going to win again.

_Well… desperate measures._

“Somebody! Anybody! Give us a skip card!”

Namjoon quickly threw Yoongi the skip, and he slammed it down quickly, effectively saving them this turn. Val gaped. “Now, wait a moment-”

“Sorry, I forgot to mention that we’re all on one big team!” Birdie said hurriedly, majority of the circle cracking up at the look on Val’s face.

Lex was gasping for breath as it reached her and Jin, breathless whimpering laughs clashing with his loud giggles. “Play th-” she began, before busting up again, holding her stomach.

“Oh, is this funny to you?” Val asked snidely, putting her hands on her hips as tears of laughter came to Lex’s eyes. “Well when I win – and I will, you little brats! – when I win, you won’t be laughing.”

It just made them laugh harder. The circle went round again, with Val being skipped – and Yoongi and Birdie calling Uno joyously. Then Tae and Sophia called it – and the two teams lost focus on Val in favour of beating the other. Tae and Sophia were forced to pick up by Jimin/Namjoon, and had three cards left.

“Skip em’ Tae-Tae!” Sophia cried victoriously. Tae slammed down a skip – skipping Yoongi, Jungkook and Birdie – leaving it-

“NO!” Birdie shrieked. “NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” she wailed, Yoongi literally just dropping back in horror, and hitting the ground with a thud. “YOUR EGOS HAVE COST US THE WAR-”

Val’s face was still as she placed down her final card.

Slowly, an evil smile spread across her face as she placed a red zero on top of the red skip that had come before her. Evil laughter – real, honest to god cackling – came from her as she stood slowly, lifting her arms and throwing back her head. “I WIN, YOU LOWLY MOTHERFUCKERS!” she cried.

“I just- I can’t-” Birdie said weakly, collapsing back next to Yoongi. “I am so sorry.” She said to him, patting his hands that he’d thrown over his face.

“I want to cry.” Sophia said listlessly as Val began to prance around the room. Lex, Jin, Hobi and Namjoon were off again, wheezing as they watched the others.

“Well. I’m glad that’s over.” Gigi said softly to Jimin. He looked at her quietly amused face and smiled at her.

“They are-”

“Stupid.” Gigi finished, laughing quietly. She leant forwards and began picking up the discarded Uno cards. Jimin knelt beside her, helping her as the others carried on around them.

He got the feeling she played this role often – unobtrusively working around the loud personalities of her friends, quietly watching and participating when necessary. He admired it, but also worried for her. There wasn’t much room for shyness in the spotlight. He knew himself – shy by nature, but thrust in the spotlight time after time until he had no room for discomfort, no matter how much he may have wanted to step back.  

“Here.” He handed her a pile of cards, letting his fingers linger on hers for a second as she took them from him.

“Thanks, Jimin.” She said, meeting his eyes, and smiling slightly.

_Luminous green in ocean water. Drowning, but not really._

It was strange that he associated his experience in the water with her – looking at her eyes made him slightly breathless, like he was in the waves again.


	27. 27

Lex surveyed the near empty hotel room.

With her and Gigi’s things packed up, it was like they’d never even been there. It made her a little sad. The girls had gone out after lunch – and she assumed they’d gone with some or all of the boys – leaving her alone in the hotel room. She picked up her lighter and the cigarettes, heading out to the balcony.

She was nearly done with the pack already, and she fished her phone out of her pocket to send a message to Val, asking her to pick some more up for her. She couldn’t be bothered to leave the hotel today. It would just make her sad.

She liked LA.

She felt like she’d fallen in love with the city since they’d gotten there. She ignored the parts of the memories that included the boys they’d met at the AMAs. She’d already fucked up by allowing her guard down so much. God help her – she _liked_ them. And she’d never see them again.

It had been easy to pretend that they would be able to be friends like normal people, in the little pocket of time they’d carved out for themselves in LA.

She wondered what the others would do.

Birdie and Tae had been practically attached at the hip since they’d met – it would hurt the young woman to say goodbye to him, she could already tell. And Lex knew she’d only just started to work her charm on the impenetrable Yoongi – something about the man intrigued her.

And Hobi had been so good for Gigi – making her laugh, bringing her out of her shell. Jimin, too. With his soft smiles that she saw Gigi mimic when she thought no one was looking.

Sophia and the younger boys had bonded too – and she knew that Sophia appreciated Namjoon’s humour.

And of course, Val had finally found someone with her level of ego, and her and Jin had made friends quickly. She even had Jungkook charmed – Lex would have been blind not to see the boy’s crush on her friend, and only hoped that Val would be kind. She didn’t know what the woman felt for him – and could only guess at her actions.

She had liked them all.

They had so much… energy – even Yoongi, when he actually got going.

Lex stubbed her last cigarette beneath her foot as her thoughts ticked over to dimples and kind brown eyes.

Val had replied to her message.

_Got them bby g xx_

* * *

 

There was a sombre atmosphere to their party out for one last drink together.

“We should have told Lex to come.” Birdie said, leaning her head on Tae’s shoulder with her eyes closed.

“She wouldn’t have. She’s in one of her _moods_.” Val said, a little irritably.

“Reflective?” Sophia asked. Val nodded.

“Reflective and sad.” Gigi supplied. “It was like I woke up in a rain cloud.” Birdie giggled a little at the description.

“Is- is she okay?” Namjoon asked tentatively.

Val nodded. “She’ll be right. She just gets all quiet and withdrawn for a bit. She just smokes a pack or two and thinks. She comes out of them by herself though, just give her time.”

“She’s sad about leaving.” Gigi said. “She’s let herself have fun for once, and now she’s sad its over.”

“Just don’t let her sneak off without saying goodbye.” Birdie joked, kicking Namjoon. “Now, who wants tequila?”

“Oh god…” Gigi groaned, slumping forwards onto the table.

 

* * *

 

Their transport arrived at 9:00 sharp, just as Tom had said it would.

“Meet you down there?” Gigi asked her.

Lex nodded distractedly. “Yep. I’ll just make sure we haven’t left anything.” _And hopefully avoid the boys._


	28. 28

“I’m gonna miss you guys so much…” Birdie squeaked, eyes filling rapidly with tears as she looked at the seven boys standing in the lobby. “C’mere!” she threw herself at Tae, who met her half way. He squeezed her tightly, rocking her back and forth. “I’m serious about you teaching me Korean. I’ll call you every day if I have to.”

“I was serious too.” He mumbled. “And I’ll call if you don’t.” she released him, turning to Hobi and let him dramatically wipe away the tears running down her cheeks.

“Don’t be sad!” he said loudly, hugging her just as tight.

“I can’t help it!” she wailed, as she moved on to Jin who, accepted her with a bright smile, rubbing her back like she was a baby. She hiccupped slightly as she embraced Jimin and Jungkook together. “Don’t game without me – I’ll kill you!” she embraced Namjoon, who patted her hair down as they separated.

Finally, she stood in front of Yoongi, who was watching her warily. “I know I’m super annoying, but I think you’re super cool – and I’m sorry we didn’t win Uno.” She said hurriedly, and before he could stop her, threw her arms around him. She was surprised when he didn’t push her away – instead, lifting his arms to tighten them around her briefly.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll watch Space Jam and tell you what I think.” He said lowly. Her face split into an ugly, teary smile, and she hugged him again, before stepping back as Sophia began her goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon stepped towards her first, and she grinned as he hugged her. “ _Encantada de conocerte_ , Sophia.”

“Aw!” she moved back from him, “You learnt that for me?”

He nodded smiling sheepishly, and she gave him another squeeze.

Hobi grabbed her as she moved away and she let him spin her around, before hugging him too. “You are the greatest, Hobi.” She told him seriously. He grinned at her.

“I know. Don’t be a stranger.”

She only briefly embraced Jimin and Jungkook – not wanting to make them uncomfortable, but when she reached Jin, he didn’t let her off the hook, and embraced her much the same as he had Birdie, making her smile reach painful proportions on her cheeks. Yoongi clasped her quickly in an hug too, making her chuckle. She was left in front of Tae, who was shuffling his feet.

“It was very nice to meet you, Sophia.” He said looking at her dead in the eyes. As they embraced, he put his lips next to her ear, and whispered, in butchered Spanish; “ _Creo que eres muy hermosa_.”

She couldn’t help the deep flush that spread across her face as the separated. “ _Y creo que te ves como un ángel_.” She responded, stepping away before he could ask what it meant.

Val had already embraced Jin dramatically, the pair of them separating only to kiss each other’s cheeks like they were French.

“Darling, don’t you dare forget about me.” She said, staring into his eyes like they were on a soap-opera.

K-Drama actor wannabe, Jin, gave her a run for her money, gently sweeping a strand of hair off her face and touching a hand to his heart. “As if I could… keep me updated on everything.” They air kissed again, before she moved on to Namjoon, pecking his cheek and making him flush, and repeating the process with Yoongi.

“You guys are treasures.” She said fondly to Jimin, Hobi and Tae, placing a hand on each of their chests, as she too gifted them with a kiss on the cheek. They acted as if they had been shot, making her laugh prettily.

Then she turned to Jungkook – and it was like the room took a deep breath.

He was taller than her, and she had to look up at him, but it didn’t stop him from looking like he was staring up at her. “Kookie.” She murmured, and embraced him.

She whispered something inaudibly in his ear, making him pull back slightly to look at her in disbelief, red faced. He opened his mouth to say something, but she pulled away from him, and cut him off by placing a quick kiss on his lips.

He froze entirely, and it would have been funny, if not for Val’s quick exit into the van outside. Sophia watched her go, mouth wide in disbelief.

 _Surely not_.

Val had not… _gotten a crush?_

The spell was broken by Gigi arriving in the lobby.


	29. 29

Gigi looked around at the silent group of people waiting there. _What…?_

“Say your goodbyes, G, my love.” Birdie said suddenly and loudly, making her jump slightly – but she turned automatically to the boys waiting there.

Her face automatically split into a smile at the sight of Hobi grinning at her. She felt it turn sad as he held his arms out. _She would miss them_.

“Aww… Gigi!” he muttered, hugging her tight and letting her bury her face into his shirt. “Keep smiling – huh?”

She pulled back, and gave him a watery smile, and turned to the others. “It was really nice to meet you all and-”

“Gigi!” Tae cried, rushing towards her, tugging Jin and Namjoon with her, and she was suddenly sandwiched by all of them, all of them hugging her tightly in the centre of them. She was still crushed against Hobi’s chest, but it was Jimin who broke up the hug, snapping something in Korean, that made them step away, hiding smiles as he stopped in front of her.

“Okay?” he asked softly, beautiful face earnestly worried. Her thoughts turned suddenly to Harry, and she looked away from his dark brown eyes that were suddenly too understanding. She nodded, still looking everywhere but him. He sighed. “Keep safe, Gigi.”

“You too, Jimin.” She almost, _almost_ looked at him then, but Lex’s voice distracted her.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, let’s get out of here – oh-”

_She hadn’t managed to avoid them._

Ever professional, she swallowed her discomfort, she smiled coolly at them, inclining her head. “It was great to meet you guys.” To Birdie, she nodded towards the van outside. “Come on, let’s get the show on the road.”

She smiled uneasily at them as she walked past them. “Again, great to meet you-”

A hand closed around her wrist, stopping her short. She looked up at Namjoon – fighting the sheepish expression that threatened to break out across her face. “You can’t sneak off without a proper goodbye.” He said, smirking at her.

“Well… a girl can drea-” her words were cut off as he brought her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. _Okay, this was…nice._

She relaxed into him, as he showed no intention of letting go. He jerked slightly, and she almost pulled away – but he was still holding her. Finally, he pulled back. “We’ll miss you.” He said seriously, holding her by her shoulders. His eyes darted to something behind her, and grinned suddenly. “Aaand… our numbers are in your phone, so you can’t avoid talking to us.”

Lex did manage to rip herself away then, turning to face the other six boys grinning cheekily at her, Yoongi waving her unlocked phone at her. “Hey-!?” she turned back to Namjoon, unable to stop smiling, “you know stealing is a punishable crime here.”

He shrugged, “Worth it.” Yoongi handed her back her phone, and she studied it.

“Thank you.” She said finally. “This has been… a little slice of a dream. Seriously, thank you.” With that, she took her exit, alone in the lobby. In the doorway, she turned back to them. “If you’re ever in America, just give us a call.”

She winked, and was gone.

The van pulled out of the parking space, and they were left alone in the lobby in their sleeping clothes, feeling displaced.

 

* * *

 

 

_Is it possible to find love in three days?_


End file.
